


Хорошие девочки попадают в рай, а плохие - куда захотят

by AveZhuk



Category: Amphibia (Cartoon)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Slow Romance, Teenagers, Xenophilia, Xenophobia
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:27:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27367279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AveZhuk/pseuds/AveZhuk
Summary: modern!AU и легкая бытовая мелодрама
Relationships: Grime (Disney: Amphibia)/Sasha Waybright
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

Луч телефонного фонарика выхватил из августовского мрака блестящие ячейки сетки-рабицы. Всего два с половиной метра в высоту, верх без колючки – не ограждение, а одно название. Саша выключила фонарик и спрятала телефон в карман джинсовой куртки.

\- Так, я лезу первая, а вы перебрасываете мне рюкзак, - вполголоса скомандовала она, засовывая носок ступни в проволочную ячейку. – Марси, ты же положила баллончики?

\- Черного не было, закончились, - Марси стыдливо вжала голову в плечи.

Саша отмахнулась и подтянулась на руках, вцепляясь в сетку натренированными пальцами. Ха, легкотня! Кто вообще придумал оцеплять военные базы этим недоразумением?

Энн мялась внизу, неловко переминаясь с ноги на ногу и поминутно бросая затравленный взгляд куда-то в темноту за забором.

\- Эй, Саш, а нам точно ничего за это не будет? – наконец, решилась она.

Саша перебросила ногу через сетку, готовясь спускаться.

\- Боже, Энн, мы это уже обсуждали, - усталое раздражение в ее голосе заставило Энн опустить глаза. – Охрана стоит только у складов, склады там, - она неопределенно помахала рукой куда-то себе за спину. – А здесь никого нет. Посмотри на этот забор! Если бы они не хотели, чтобы сюда кто-то пробрался, то позаботились бы об этом получше!

В метре от земли Саша эффектно спрыгнула и демонстративно отряхнула ладони. Сетка чуть зазвенела, вибрируя, но это ее не напугало – она была уверена в своем плане на сто процентов. Что могло быть проще? Облачный день превратился в темный вечер, расположение охраны Саша представляла примерно, но достаточно, чтобы никому не попасться, а ее подруги были хорошо проинструктированы еще вчера. Всего-то дел: добраться до первого попавшегося здания и нарисовать на стене граффити-автограф купленными заранее баллончиками, после чего смыться и посадить Энн в такси, чтобы она успела вернуться домой до полуночи. Ее родители те еще зануды.

Саша вызывающе уперла руки в бока и приподняла бровь, в упор смотря на Энн через сетку. Ее бросок был поставлен достаточно хорошо, чтобы перебросить рюкзак с краской, но она могла сдрейфить буквально в любую секунду. 

Марси толкнула подругу локтем в бок и вручила ей позвякивающий алюминиевыми баллончиками рюкзак. Энн вздохнула и размашистым жестом легко зашвырнула его прямо Саше в руки. Саша ободряюще улыбнулась. Гладко сработано.

\- Давайте быстрее, - поторопила она, закидывая рюкзак за спину. – Тут работы минут на пятнадцать, а вы как будто хотите провозиться час.

Марси неловко вцепилась в сетку, отчаянно не попадая в ячейки тяжелыми черными лоферами. Надо же было додуматься надеть в школу такую обувь! Энн подталкивала ее сзади и тихо подсказывала шаги, Марси отчаянно краснела, но старательно ползла вверх. Саша хмыкнула и закатила глаза.

\- Напомни мне в следующий раз выбрать менее защищенное место, - уничижительно бросила она, когда Марси наконец спрыгнула на ее стороне, и та нервно извиняющеся улыбнулась в ответ.

Энн перемахнула забор ловко, как белка. Ей бы чуть побольше куража, и она стала бы идеальной напарницей, но Господь разумно решил, что идеал в их команде может быть только один. Саша приглашающе махнула рукой и зашагала вглубь территории базы, где приглашающе маячили черные уродливые коробки административных зданий. Стену одного из них она и раскрасит: ярко, но со вкусом, чтобы даже уродский свет от вспышки мобильной камеры не испортил ее маленький бунтарский шедевр.

Первая же встреченная бетонная стена была однозначно признана всеми троими подходящей. Немного выщербленная временем, расцвеченная масляными разводами, но разве здесь найдется холст получше? Саша вытащила из рюкзака первый попавшийся баллончик и задумчиво встряхнула. Грохот металлического шарика внутри в ночной тишине показался ей оглушительным.

\- Саша! – Энн испуганно оглянулась. – Нас же заметят!

\- Не-а, - коротко отрезала Саша и для острастки снова встряхнула баллончик – просто чтобы посмотреть, как Энн вздрогнет еще раз. – Может, ты мне еще и светить не будешь? Включайте фонарики, мне ничерта не видно!

Марси с готовностью подсветила ей стену. В любые сашины задумки она включалась мгновенно, не обремененная чересчур требовательным моральным компасом, как Энн. Ей нравилось чувствовать себя частью коллектива, и Саша ей не отказывала, даже зная, что неуклюжая маленькая принцесса гиков будет им мешать. В конце концов, друзьям полагалось прощать их слабости.

Саша бросила на Энн вопросительный взгляд и та, вздохнув, послушно включила свой фонарик.

\- Только у меня мало заряда, - проворчала она, на что Марси с готовностью протянула ей павербанк. 

Баллончик зашипел, щедро разбрызгивая фиолетовый краситель на серую стену. Саша взмахнула рукой, очерчивая себе поле деятельности в предвкушении творческого процесса. 

\- Как думаете, простого «Саша» будет достаточно, или «Саша рулит» все-таки больше соответствует моему самовыражению?

\- Мне нужно попасть домой к полуночи, Саш.

\- Ты сегодня просто невероятно занудная, Энн, ты знаешь это?

Краска пачкала руки и невыносимо воняла ацетоном, зато эффект потрясающий. Саша не любила ограничиваться скучной монохромной надписью курсивом – шикарные буквы с эффектом глубины и гладким градиентов цветов, подсмотренным в каком-то ролике на ютубе, были ее личной фишкой. Ну, по крайней мере ей нравилось так думать. Марси послушно подавала баллончики, как верный оруженосец, даже Энн, казалось, немного втянулась, вполголоса комментируя процесс и безостановочно щелкая селфи-бекстейдж. Надо будет потом попросить скинуть.

\- Эй, Марс, будешь дополнять? – Саша довольно протянула ей баллончик, приглашающе кивнув на стену. 

\- Ох, Саш, - Марси расплылась в улыбке. – Я бы с удовольствием, но уже пятнадцать минут двенадцатого и…

\- Эй, вы там!

Энн взвизгнула и чуть не уронила телефон, спешно выключая фонарик.

\- Бежим, бежим, БЕЖИМ! – скомандовала Саша и первая бросилась в сторону спасительного ограждения.

\- А ну, стойте!

Черт!

Не должно было быть охраны, ну точно не должно, как она так прокололась? Какого, спрашивается, хрена?! Сердце бешено колотилось где-то в горле, забор-сетка приближался с невероятной скоростью, ох, черт, Марси точно не успеет перелезть, Марси же…

\- МАРСИ!

Саша обернулась на вскрик. Энн тянула упавшую подругу за руку и причитала что-то вроде «вставай-вставай-вставай!», из темноты к ним уже приближалась фигура охранника, он двигался слишком быстро, проклятье!

Саша не могла бросить подруг, даже если в эту секунду она ненавидела чертову неуклюжесть Марси всеми фибрами своей души. Она побежала к ней, рывком поставила на ноги и пихнула в спину.

\- Энн, помоги ей перелезть через забор и дуйте отсюда!

\- А ты? – в круглых глазах Энн плескался неподдельный страх нарушившего закон подростка.

\- А я не потяну вытаскивать вас из тюрьмы обеих! – рявкнула Саша. – А ну, бегом! Я справлюсь!

Марси вцепилась в рукав ее джинсовки и по-глупому мелко-мелко мотала головой. Господи, ну не в последний путь же они ее провожают! Саша вырвала рукав из ее ладони и снова пихнула.

Это было ее дело. Если кто-то косячил – Саша отдувалась за всех. Она защищала их, бестолковых и беспомощных, отгоняла школьных задир, выбивала долги, флиртовала с торговцами травкой, чтобы отсыпали на троих побольше, и уж если этому вояке-охраннику было суждено их догнать, то уж она, Саша, выкрутится точно, а эти дурехи наболтают себе на статью.

Она безапелляционно отвернулась от подруг и вызывающе уперла руки в бока – живое воплощение памятника девчонке, останавливающей быка на Уолл-стрит. Дробный топот за ее спиной указал на то, что подруги все-таки вняли гласу рассудка. Саша внутренне выдохнула: отбрехиваться самой ей было сильно проще, чем вовремя затыкать Энн или наступать на ногу Марси, которая вообще толком врать не умела, но неизменно пыталась.

Свет ручного фонарика ударил по глазам, заставив сморщиться и сморгнуть выступившую болезненную слезу. Саша закрылась рукой, но военный уже опустил фонарик, направив луч света ей под ноги.

\- Мисс, вы знаете, что находитесь на частной территории?

Саша потерла глаза, пытаясь избавиться от ярких пятен на обожженном светом зрачке. Она плохо видела своего собеседника, но голос был мужской, низкий и почему-то со слабым британским акцентом. Мужчина – это хорошо, всегда можно разыграть карту наивной дурочки (с женщинами лучше срабатывал образ «потерявшийся ребенок»).

\- Ох, сэр, - Саша чуть-чуть изменила тон на более мелодичный, старательно изображая пай-девочку. – Мне кажется, я заблудилась!

Световой шок прошел, Саша похлопала ресницами для закрепления эффекта и наконец всмотрелась в лицо своего пленителя.

Сердце ее упало.

Ох, черт. Жаба.

Срань господня, почему базу вообще охраняет амфибия?

Саша не была расисткой, но в отношении амфибий придерживалась холодного равнодушия. Они не трогали ее – она не трогала их, только и всего. Ее не беспокоили их гетто-проблемы, но она не макала головой в унитаз лягушонка, перешедшего в их среднюю школу в этом году, а это, знаете ли, ничего такое достижение. 

Саша кисло скривилась. На жабу скорее всего ее образ наивной малышки не подействует, так что не было смысла притворяться.  
Так оно, в общем-то, и случилось. Жаб хмыкнул со всем возможным скепсисом.

\- Мисс, вы незаконно проникли на территорию военной базы. 

Саша скрестила на груди руки. Амфибия едва доставал ей до плеча, даром, что в три раза шире, и она совсем не воспринимала его, как угрозу.

\- Я ничего не сделала, - холодно сообщила она. – Просто гуляла. 

Жаб демонстративно посветил ей куда-то в область груди.

\- У вас руки в краске. Готов поспорить, что в рюкзаке звенят не банки колы, а аэрозольные баллончики. Оценим ваши художества?

Проклятье, надо было вернуть рюкзак Марси! В суматохе Саша машинально схватила его и набросила на плечи, а теперь он бессовестно подставлял ее под статью.

\- Это была не я, - кажется, что-то такое показывали в «Законе и порядке». – Я буду все отрицать. Вы ничего не докажете!

\- Этим будет заниматься полиция.

Саша напустила на себя скучающе-безразличный вид и быстро спряталась в карманах задрожавшие руки. Полиция. Значит, опять заполнять какие-то бумаги в холодном, выстуженном помещении, терпеть эти насмешливо-жалостливые взгляды, а главное – острое, выжимающее слезы ощущение брошенности. Сашу уже приводили в участок: за какую-то хрень вроде мелкой кражи – но после этого в глазах подруг она навсегда стала непререкаемым тюремным авторитетом. Познала жизнь и все такое. Никто же не рассказал им, как Саша плакала, совершенно постыдно подвывая и захлебываясь, когда мама так за ней и не пришла. Она никогда не приходила.

И сейчас уже, наверное, плевать – ей 16, она взрослая и умеет постоять за себя, просто… просто Саша не любила полицейские участки.

\- И что, вызовешь сюда копов, чтобы они приехали с мигалками и забрали одинокого подростка? – нарочитый сарказм в ее словах быстро напитывался ядом.

Жаб приподнял надбровную дугу – Саша только сейчас заметила, что он был слеп на один глаз (боже, это что, какая-то программа интеграции инвалидов?) – и совершенно спокойно откликнулся:

\- Нет, здесь неподалеку есть участок. Считай, что ты под гражданским арестом.

\- А у тебя есть такое право?

\- У меня есть право даже застрелить тебя, но мы мирно идем в полицию. Ты же не выкинешь никаких отчаянных фокусов с поножовщиной?

Саша не успела уловить тот момент, когда их диалог утратил нейтрально-вежливое «мисс» и перешел в странную перепалку, но так ей нравилось больше. По крайней мере, теперь она может грязно материться и попросить у него закурить – он сам отказался от своей позиции авторитетного взрослого.

Она уже прикидывала, где по дороге можно сбежать от этого урода. Ее имени он не знает, так? Наручниками к себе не прикует. А что касается оружия…  
Саша бросила быстрый оценивающий взгляд на правое бедро жабы-военного где, если он не блефовал, должна была болтаться кобура. Да, так и есть – форменная черная кобура, закрытая, но не пустая ли? Нет, не пустая, но в ней не обычная для вояки Beretta M9, а… черт, это что, кольт 1911? Саша еле удержалась от того, чтобы присвистнуть. Вот это пижонство. Пижонство и несусветная глупость: всего семь патронов в магазине, ну максимум восемь. В темноте он в неё точно не попадёт, а грохот поднимет на уши всех окрестных копов, вот будет новость. Амфибия, покушающаяся на богатую белую девочку-подростка. Посмотрим, кто после этого будет сидеть в участке, мистер пафосный ствол.

Саша немного расслабилась и повеселела. Жаб вел ее к выходу с базы, прямо как она и планировала с самого начала. Будет, что рассказать девчонкам. Пошарив в карманах, она нащупала полупустую пачку «Салема» - странный выбор марки для подростка, но запоминающаяся деталь личного фирменного стиля. Социальный этикет предписывал ей предложить сигарету и конвоиру, но больно жирно тратить на этого типа курево по 150 баксов за блок. Он, кажется, и не претендовал.

Облупленная будка КПП призывно светила единственным холодно-белым уличным фонарем. Внутри скучал часовой: молодой человеческий парень, тощий, вихрастый, так и не скажешь, что годен к военной службе. Увидев жабу, он радостно встрепенулся, а заметив рядом Сашу, неприятно ухмыльнулся и поднял брови.

\- Ты сегодня поздно, Грайм, - поприветствовал он коллегу, с готовностью пикая кнопкой разблокировки турникета. – Развлекался с новенькой секретаршей?

Саша поймала его оценивающий взгляд и демонстративно скривилась.

\- Подобрал ее на полигоне, отведу к мамочке, чтобы не теряла, - усмехнулся Грайм.

\- Смотри, чтобы она кое-что другое не потеряла!

Боже, почему шутил он, а стыдно было Саше? Она закатила глаза и чуть передернула плечами, словно стряхивая с себя липкий раздевающий взгляд.

\- Ты прости его, - неожиданно подал голос жаб, когда они отошли достаточно далеко, чтобы не быть услышанными. – Джонни совсем молодой еще, и шутки у него соответствующие.

Саша приподняла бровь. Что, в армии проводят тренинги уважения к женщинам, и он натренировался на почетную грамотку?

\- И часто у вас такое? – спросила она, решив, что хранить мрачное молчание будем неуместно.

\- Что?

\- Он вообще не удивился, когда меня увидел. Вообще-то я надеялась задать моду расписываться у вас на стенах, а не влиться в мейнстрим.

\- Ты же собиралась все отрицать, - насмешливо напомнил жаб, но на вопрос так и не ответил.

Саше не хотелось думать, что шутки Джонни не были просто шутками. Какая-то видовая гордость взыграла: ну не может же быть в мире настолько отчаянных человеческих женщин, чтобы спать вот с этим? Ему б хоть жаба какая дала, может, не был бы таким злым.

Они шли через промзону. Пустыри и серые коробки складов скоро должны были смениться первыми нищими домиками, а после полноценной малоэтажной застройкой пригорода Сент-Джеймса. Саша не любила пригород – эдакая маленькая провинция, вобравшая в себя все худшие черты крохотных городков из глубинки и самого мегаполиса, к которому она паразитически прицепилась. Но возвращение к цивилизации ее радовало: чем больше вокруг свидетелей, тем меньше шанс, что он бросится ее ловить. Или выстрелит. 

Время приближалось к полуночи. Как там Энн, добралась ли до дома вовремя? Не сломала ли Марси по дороге ногу? Саша украдкой вытащила из кармана телефон и быстро глянула на заблокированный экран. Последнее уведомление: Марси прислала гифку. Ну, она точно не покалечена и не попалась копам, раз у нее есть силы показывать Саше каких-нибудь дерущихся котят. 

\- Если нужно позвонить, то позвони, - бросил ей Грайм, и Саша тут же нервно запихнула телефон поглубже в карман. – Я не собираюсь его отбирать.

\- А ты попробуй, - Саша фыркнула, но телефон так и не достала.

\- Родители тебя еще не ищут?

\- Мне, вообще-то, двадцать один, и я живу с парнем и тремя собаками. 

\- Ты в школьной форме.

Черт! Саша развела руками, признавая свое поражение.

\- Если я расскажу тебе слезливую историю, что я сирота, ты меня отпустишь?

\- А это правда?

\- Зависит от твоего ответа.

Грайм усмехнулся уголком рта. Усмешка обнажала зубы – острые, недифференцированные – от таких становилось как-то не по себе. Ну и улыбочка.   
Вокруг становилось людно. Ну, насколько вообще может быть людно в ночь со вторника на среду в пригороде, но пара усталых собачников еще плелись за своими питомцами на поиски непомеченных пожарных гидрантов. Саша украдкой осмотрелась: если она прямо сейчас рванет в тот маленький сквер, перемахнет кованую оградку и забежит за дома – то поминай, как звали!

\- Мы пришли.

Саша оторопело захлопала глазами и повертела головой, выискивая полицейский участок. Она же только что осматривалась!

\- Окей, это точно не участок и точно не страшный сарай, где ты собирался бы меня изнасиловать и расчленить, - подытожила она, скрещивая на груди руки. – Что за черт?

\- Я вызову тебе такси, и ты поедешь домой.

Саша ухмыльнулась, ожидая какой-то юмористической развязки, но жаб смотрел на нее снизу вверх предельно серьезно. Слишком серьезно.

\- Стоп, что, правда? – как-то глуповато переспросила она. – А как же твой гражданский арест?

\- Ты разве не должна радоваться и уже вызывать убер? – скривился Грайм. – Я не хочу торчать здесь с тобой всю ночь.

И в любой другой ситуации Саша уже с гиканьем ускакала бы в ночь, но это было как-то слишком странно и подозрительно.

\- Подожди, то есть ты меня пугал, угрожал мне пистолетом, тащил через полгорода только для того, чтобы отпустить? – недоверчиво осведомилась она. – А почему ты не мог этого сделать прямо там, на базе? Я перелезла бы через забор и спокойно ушла!

\- Твои подруги тебя бросили, а одной в том районе находиться опасно. Такси вообще до базы не едет, здесь считай крайняя точка, куда еще можно погнать водителя. 

Саша закатила глаза.

\- Мои подруги меня не бросали, ясно? Я их отослала, чтобы у них не было проблем. А ты просто псих. Тащил меня через какие-то пустыри, чуть ли не в нос кольтом своим пижонским тыкал, а теперь предлагаешь вызвать такси!

Грайм устало потер глаза. На правой руке у него не было когтей – странная маленькая деталь, которая бросилась в глаза. 

\- Я уже жалею, что решил тебя проводить. Может, правда отдать тебя копам на руки, и пусть с тобой разбираются, раз ты домой не хочешь?

Саша поджала губу и вытащила смартфон. Геолокация приложения убера услужливо определила ее местоположение и предложила пригнать машину через пять минут.

\- А если бы у меня не было денег на такси? – воткнула она последнюю ядовитую шпильку.

\- В двух кварталах отсюда есть автобусная остановка.

Саша хмыкнула и нажала кнопку вызова. Ну, попробовать стоило, может, оплатил бы ей поездку, джентльмен хренов.

\- Так и будешь стоять? – буркнула она, наблюдая, как нарисованная машинка «едет» по нарисованным же улицам на карте.

\- В машину тебя посажу. Я живу здесь.

Саша с умеренным любопытством бросила взгляд на маленький одноэтажный домик, у которого они остановились. Неухоженная лужайка, на которую явно просто не хватает времени, хаотично расставленные в попытке украшательства маленькие садовые светильники на солнечных батареях, окна без уютных занавесок, но со строгими белыми жалюзи. Уныло.

\- Соболезную, - бросила она, отводя взгляд. – Что еще расскажешь? Биографию любимого песика? Покажешь фотографии детей в бумажнике?  
Он повел плечом, не задетый ее колкостью, но уставший от позднего часа. 

Черный опель с незапоминающимся номером аккуратно подрулил к ним, гремя какой-то попсой с радио через закрытые двери. Саша вслух отчаянно простонала, предвкушая нелегкую поездку.

\- Соболезную, - мстительно сказал ей Грайм вместо прощания и, дождавшись, когда она усядется на переднее сидение, затянутое трикотажным цветастым чехлом, действительно направился к дому по усыпанной мелким щебнем дорожке.

Саша проводила его взглядом, повинуясь безотчетному желанию увидеть его дом за дверью, но машина тронулась раньше, чем она успела что-либо рассмотреть. Саша откинулась головой на спинку кресла и достала смартфон, собираясь пересказать подругам в лицах и красках свое маленькое приключение. Приукрасив, разумеется, свою в нем роль.


	2. Chapter 2

Саша забрала свой поднос со стойки и обернулась в зал, выискивая глазами знакомую пушистую шевелюру. О, вот и она — Энн призывно махала рукой из-за дальнего столика, заняв для Саши пустое место рядом. Марси уже была с ней и, кажется, вовсе не замечала, что кого-то в их компании не хватает: красно-синий геймпад нинтендо в ее руках полностью поглотил ее внимание. Саша демонстративно грохнула подносом о стол, заставив Марси поднять от экрана осоловелый взгляд, и плюхнулась на пластиковый стул.

— Я вам клянусь: еще один урок истории с мистером Брауном и я застрелюсь прямо за партой! — патетически провозгласила она, накалывая на вилку кусочек курицы терияки. — Кстати, Энн, будешь мой персиковый пирог? Меняю на эту твою тайскую закусь: даже она лучше консервированных персиков нашей столовой.

Энн с готовностью подтолкнула к ней свой ланчбокс. Она не покупала еду в школе и иногда с удовольствием обменивала невероятно полезную, но опостылевшую уже домашнюю еду на кусок разогретой в микроволновке пиццы. Саша наугад вытащила себе какой-то ярко-желтый рисовый шарик и с сомнением понюхала. Нерафинированное кокосовое масло.

— Надеюсь, это десерт, — усмехнулась она, положив его себе в поднос.

— Кханом Том, — машинально откликнулась Энн, откусывая кусок приторно-сладкого столовского пирога. — Там банан внутри.

С переходом в старшую школу они все меньше времени проводили вместе. По объективным причинам: свободное расписание подразумевало самостоятельный выбор дисциплин для изучения, и общих интересов у них оказалось не так и много. Ну не будет же Саша тратить свои академические часы на веб-дизайн или прости господи домоводство? Энн, которая не собиралась поступать в университет, просто выбрала самые легкие предметы для изучения и парочку из списков Саши и Марси, чтобы не отрываться от коллектива. А Марси… у нее всегда была своя атмосфера. Наверное, ее даже ждало какое-то великое программистское будущее, но это выходило за пределы сашиных интересов.

Кстати о Марси.

— Мар-мар, — Саша лениво отхлебнула из пакетика апельсинового сока, — ты же написала мое эссе по литературе, правда?

Марси поспешно оторвалась от нинтендо и нервно полезла в сумку.

— Да, Саш, конечно! Жаль, что ты попросила так поздно — я писала его почти до самого утра — но я надеюсь, его высоко оценят!

Саша забрала протянутую стопку бумаги (пять страниц мелкого убористого почерка, старательно копирующего ее собственный) и не глядя сунула в рюкзак. В способностях Марси она была уверена, да и смысл уже вносить какие-то правки? Не суть важно, идеально это написанное эссе или нет, если писала его во втором часу ночи не ты.

— Спасибо, — Саша улыбнулась, и Марси просияла. — А то знаешь, мне вчера как-то недосуг было, пока я спасала ваши задницы от тюрьмы.

О, эта история с небольшими режиссерскими дополнениями была сашиным шедевром. В ней было все: и погони с перестрелками, и японские боевые искусства, и мрачные пустыри, освещаемые только неверным светом луны (Энн потом вспомнила, что луны в тот день не было, но Саша не принимала никакой критики) — в общем, хоть сейчас перегоняй в сценарий и на стол Тарантино. А главное, это невинное, но высокохудожественное сочинительство преследовало вполне конкретную цель: вызвать в подругах благоговейный восторг и чувство жгучего стыда за то, что они, спасенные, счастливо сопели в своих кроватках, пока она, Саша, сражалась не на жизнь, а на смерть со злобной одноглазой жабой. Тут даже придумывать не пришлось, ее ночной конвоир действительно идеально вписывался в сюжет дешевого экшна. Теперь пристыженных и восторженных Энн и Марси было достаточно легко подбить на вторую часть Сашиного арт-перформанса.

— Так значит, Энн, ты не успела сфоткать мое граффити? — невинно поинтересовалась Саша, осторожно надкусывая тайский желтый шарик. Сладко и бананово — не персиковый пирог, но лучше бы она купила в торговом автомате пачку скиттлз.

Энн помотала головой.

— Ну там видно кусочек на одном селфи, — попыталась она оправдаться, спешно листая галерею в поисках нужной фотографии.

— На селфи, где у меня огромный нос из-за ужасного ракурса? Ну спасибо, — фыркнула Саша. — Ладно, забей уже, все равно не дорисовали. У меня есть еще одна идея.

Обычно после этих слов ее подруги преисполнялись вдохновенным интересом, но сейчас они странным образом только тревожно переглянулись. Саше это не понравилось.

— Что? — она скрестила на груди руки.

Кажется, под столом произошла какая-то непродолжительная потасовка с пинанием друг друга в лодыжки, потому что Энн и Марси как-то подозрительно болезненно кривлялись, глядя друг на друга, после чего Энн, наконец, вздохнула, и, не глядя Саше в глаза, осторожно начала:

— Знаешь, Саш, мы вчера подумали… Ну, мы так за тебя волновались, и вся эта история… Тебя же могли застрелить, понимаешь? — (Будь проклято Сашино сочинительство!) — В общем, может, мы немного повременим с опасными челленджами? Можем сходить на выходных к Марси поиграть в «Существа и пещеры»!

Марси согласно закивала и уже было открыла рот, чтобы вдохновенно рассказать о своей новой приключенческой кампании, но ледяной взгляд Саши заставил ее подавиться словами.

Саша опасно прищурилась.

— Ах, вот, значит, как, — угрожающе протянула она, глядя Энн в испуганные карие глаза. — А я-то думала, что мы подруги.

Ее любимый козырь. Безотказный шантаж, самая болезненная точка, куда можно было надавить.

— Мы подруги! — поспешно перебила ее Энн, уже зная, куда ведет этот разговор. — Мы правда подруги, просто мы так испугались, и ты…

— Ох, правда? — прошипела Саша, заводясь. — Когда Марси в средней школе преследовал тот урод, кто напинал ему по яйцам? Уж не я ли? А когда ты, Энн, в первый раз перепила так, что блевала дальше, чем видела, и не могла показаться маме, кто отвел тебя домой и постирал твои вещи? Может быть, я? А теперь, когда я прошу о маленькой услуге, о дружеской поддержке в веселом приключении с раскрашиванием стен, вы идете на попятный? Испугались, бедненькие, когда бежали сломя голову, пока я закрывала вас грудью! — она неосознанно повышала голос и последнее предложение почти проорала, заставив всю школьную столовую обернуться на них. — Друзья должны поддерживать друг друга, что бы не случилось, и пока почему-то этим занимаюсь только я!

Энн и Марси сидели красные, пристыженные, прячущие глаза. Они чувствовали какую-то неясную несправедливость в Сашиных словах, но за десять лет дружбы так и не смогли толком ее сформулировать. Ведь правда: она все делала за них. Саша придумывала самые классные игры, Саша всегда знала, где добыть пиво без паспорта, Саша устраивала отпадные вечеринки, где ее подруги обязательно были вип-персонами с неограниченным доступом в бассейн, и взамен просила… не такое уж и невозможное? Всего лишь своровать что-то в магазине, пробраться в ночной клуб через окошко туалета, но такая ли это великая цена за долгие годы дружбы? А зачем еще нужны друзья, если не поддерживать друг друга во всем и исполнять маленькие прихоти?

— Прости, — все еще красная Энн теребила подол форменной юбки-восьмиклинки. — Прости, Саш. Конечно, мы пойдем с тобой, какие дела!

Она старалась звучать бодро, но Саша слышала в ее голосе истеричную нервозность. Немного передавила. Саша ободряюще улыбнулась и погладила подругу по спине.

— Ну вот, сразу бы так, — она говорила мягко, как с раненым животным — Энн всегда была чувствительной и требовала долгих успокаивающих ритуалов после Сашиных вспышек гнева. — Да ничего такого страшного я и не собираюсь делать, ясно? Просто раскрасим еще одну стену и на этот раз точно сфотографируем. Там даже нет забора, Марси, — Марси улыбнулась этой беззлобной шпильке.

— Ну ладненько, — Энн наконец подняла на Сашу глаза. — Так куда идем?

Саша небрежно пожала плечами, выражая полную уверенность в безопасности своего плана.

— Ничего особенного: просто немного отомстим тому вояке, только и всего. Я знаю, где он живет, и хочу оставить автограф на память.

— А он нас потом не найдет? — осторожно спросила Марси и тут же примирительно подняла руки, поймав Сашин убийственный взгляд.

— Нам просто нужен хороший план! — Энн изо всех сил старалась загладить свою недавнюю провинность и потому даже не попыталась возразить. — Например, можем пойти перед школой, когда он на работе, и…

— Нет, — отрезала Саша. — Мы пойдем ночью. Серьезно, Энн, утром? Может, еще в обед, чтобы точно попасться на глаза максимальному количеству людей? Или сразу позвать всех его соседей оценить мое творчество? Это же ты тут выступала за безопасность!

Энн замахала руками, признавая свое фиаско. Саша фыркнула: иногда ей казалось, что это не с ней она ходила на всякие темные дела с самого шестого класса. Она ведь даже научила Энн правильно пинать игровые автоматы, чтобы вернуть деньги!

— Короче, — в моменты стратегической выкладки Сашин тон сам собой изменялся на строго-командирский, сухой и не терпящий возражений. — Мы идем ночью, но сильно позже вчерашней вылазки, раз уж он так поздно возвращается домой.

— А вдруг он страдает бессонницей? — аналитический разум Марси требовал рассмотрения каждого варианта.

— Что делают взрослые, страдающие бессонницей? Пьют валиум или смотрят телек. В любом случае, нам это на руку.

— Может, у него есть собака?

— Нету там собаки, Марси, он же жаба!

— Разве амфибии не заводят питомцев?

— Заводят, но они как-то больше по паукам всяким, — авторитетно вклинилась в обсуждение Энн.

— Это тебе твой лягушачий дружок рассказал? — хмыкнула Саша, заставив Энн лихорадочно зардеться.

— Саша, он же мне как маленький брат, и ты это знаешь!

Саша отмахнулась: она просто хотела немного поддеть подругу, не то, чтобы ей действительно было интересно, что у них там с этим лягушонком. Три года назад в дом по соседству с семьей Бунчуй въехала семья Плантаров — странноватая ненуклеарная ячейка лягушачьего общества, состоящая из деда и двух малолетних внуков. Энн иногда присматривала за детьми, когда старый лягух уходил по делам, и Саша при случае не упускала возможности напомнить подруге, КТО ее настоящие друзья, а кто просто соседи, подкидывающие деньжат за услуги няньки. Так, на всякий случай, а то ведь Энн могла искренне привязаться к этому земноводному семейству.

— Короче, — подытожила Саша. — Идем ночью после полуночи, одеваемся в черное, берем с собой перчатки и маски, а то я так этого ацетона надышалась, что почти отлетела. Ну, как Стиви, помните? Который клей нюхал.

Девчонки согласно закивали: как же не помнить Стиви! Вдруг Энн помрачнела и несчастно-несчастно протянула:

— Саш, ну мне же нельзя гулять после полуночи.

Саша закатила глаза. Почему она всегда думала за всех?

— Марси же пригласила нас поиграть в «Существ» на выходных, так? Вот и скажи маме, что мы останемся у нее ночевать.

— А вы останетесь? — Марси просияла.

— Конечно, а куда мы, по-твоему, пойдем после нашего дела? — хмыкнула Саша.

— О, о, о! — Энн возбужденно замахала руками. — Я же давно хотела показать вам то аниме! Как раз и посмотрим, ну, когда вернемся.

Марси согласно кивнула, Саша безразлично пожала плечами. Остаток их ночи ее не волновал, так что вполне можно и посмотреть какой-то очередной ромком. Иногда они правда были неплохи, а Энн просто невероятно смешно комментировала разными голосами, если была не слишком увлечена сюжетом.

— А в «Существ»… мы же правда в них сыграем вечером? Ну, перед тем, как пойти?

Марси иногда напоминала бездомного щеночка: этот полный надежды взгляд, и тон такой умильный-умильный, что отказать просто невозможно. Саша улыбнулась ей.

— Почему бы и нет? Только давай какой-нибудь ваншот, а то мы провозимся до самого утра.

— У меня есть шикарное приключение на пятый уровень, там как раз сессия на три-пять часов, ничего сложного!

Заскрипели сдвигаемые к столам пластиковые стулья, гул столовой стал громче, насыщеннее. Обед подходил к концу, и Саша немного была этому рада — когда Марси садилась на любимого конька, она могла болтать часами. И самое обидное, что спойлерила сюжет, какой смысл потом проходить игру?

К их столику подошла девчонка — нескладно-длинная обладательница перуанских корней и ярко-синих канекалоновых дред, чьего имени Саша не помнила, — и робко похлопала Марси по плечу. Саша смерила ее холодным оценивающим взглядом: очередная ботанка из класса программирования? Надо будет провести потом с Марси долгую разъяснительную беседу о том, с кем дружить можно, а с кем не стоит, если не хочешь обнаружить свой рюкзак в мусорном баке за школой.

— О, это Минди, у нас сейчас занятие! — радостно прокомментировала Марси, поспешно собирая фантики в опустевший поднос. — Я скину вам чарники, заполните до субботы, пожалуйста!

Энн помахала рукой ее удаляющейся спине в зеленом худи. Саша продолжала сверлить спину Минди недовольным взглядом.

— Так что, у тебя сейчас тренировка? — невпопад спросила Энн, пытаясь поддержать нарушенную гик-вторжением беседу.

— М? А, да, скоро открытие футбольного сезона.

— Я могу прийти посмотреть.

— У тебя разве сейчас нет занятий?

Энн неловко улыбнулась и запустила в непослушные волосы пятерню.

— Вообще да, но… ничего страшного не произойдет, если я пропущу один раз, верно?

Саша улыбнулась. Подлизывающаяся Энн это просто прелесть.

— Конечно, приходи посмотреть. О, кстати, если кинешь чем-нибудь в Стейси, то будет просто отпад. Лучше всего яблочным огрызком, но бумажка тоже сойдет.

— А что она натворила?

— Ничего, она просто меня бесит.

***  
— Вход в цитадель охраняют два гоблина! Они неплохо вооружены для своего вида, и, возможно, внутри башни есть еще, но вы этого не знаете. Что будете делать, Энния, пресветлая паладинка Бога Утренней Зари?

Саша запустила руку в полупустую миску с начос и нервно запихнула в рот сразу горсть. Черт, ей на самом деле нравились эти гиковские игры, даже если она никогда никому в этом не признается. Марси была классным мастером игры: она меняла голоса, то завывая, как древний колдун, то скрипуче подвизгивая, как гоблин-торговец, и здорово описывала окружение. Может, ее мечта стать гейм-девелопером не такая и дурацкая.

Энн азартно потрясла в руке двадцатигранный кубик.

— Я выбегу из укрытия и брошусь на них со своим сияющим мечом! А, нет, подожди, сначала скастую «Божественное оружие»!

— Так выбежишь или скастуешь? — хитро переспросила Марси.

— Нет-нет, стой! — Саша решительно отобрала у подруги дайс. — Внутри цитадели наверняка есть еще, пока ты бежишь к ним и орешь свой боевой клич, они успеют вызвать подмогу!

— Пфф, подмога из каких-то гоблинов, да я призову своего скакуна и мы их растопчем в пыль!

— Они неплохо вооружены, — напомнила Марси, утирая трудовой пот со лба и отхлебывая из двухлитровой бутылки колы.

— С нами есть рейнджер! — упрямо ответила Саша, для наглядности помахав в воздухе пластиковой фигуркой маленького эльфа-рабойника. — Пусть привлечет их внимание, и мы их аккуратно укокошим прямо здесь, переоденемся в их доспехи и проникнем в цитадель!

— Саш, они вообще-то гоблины, а у нас два человека и эльф. Сколько мы должны прокинуть на обман, чтобы они поверили, что мы тоже гоблины?

— Сейчас скажу! — Марси с готовностью полистала рулбук. — Ммм, вы столько не выкинете.

— Ой, да ладно, у них же модификатор интеллекта минус единица! — недовольно фыркнула Саша. — А если мы покрасим кожу в зеленый?

— Чем?

— Не знаю, травой!

Откуда вообще берутся эти временные рамки на готовых модулях приключений? Марси обещала поход на три-пять часов, а они уже два часа не могут выбраться из первой локации. Саша бросила быстрый взгляд на настенные часы. Одиннадцать вечера. Ладно, закончат хотя бы с цитаделью, и можно собираться.

Энн заметила ее беспокойство и решительно стукнула кулаком по полу (игровая карта не помещалась на стол, поэтому играли они на полу).

— Ладно, давайте отвлечем этих гоблинов, убьем их, а потом прокрадемся и посмотрим, много ли их еще внутри!

— Да ты своим доспехом громыхаешь так, что нас заметят еще на подходе.

— Ну обмотаем мне обувь тряпками!

— Что, как лошади?

— Пресветлая паладинка Энния, могучая воительница Ашас, что вы будете делать? — с нажимом напомнила о себе Марси.

— Ладно! — Энн забрала свой кубик обратно. — Эээ, я прошу эльфийку Эрлендель как-нибудь привлечь внимание гоблинов, чтобы они не позвали подмогу.

— Они позвали подмогу.

— Ой, да ладно!

— Кидайте инициативу, мы вступаем в драку!

— Марблз, просто признайся, что ты хотела драку.

Марси помотала головой с самым невинным видом, но никто ей не поверил. Саша прыснула и взяла себе еще чипсов, пока Энн отчаянно пыталась смухлевать с броском кубика.

— Ха, у меня двадцать!

— Энн, я же уже говорила, что в пятой редакции инициатива считается от меньшего результата.

— Черт! Можно перебросить? Я сжульничала.

— Сейчас вот это сражение пройдем и будем собираться, хорошо, Саш? — Марси нервничала и всем своим видом пыталась извиниться за это затянувшееся приключение, но на самом деле в этом не было нужды. Они ведь хорошо проводили время, ну куда от них убежит несчастный дом в пригороде?

Саша пожала плечами и улыбнулась.

— Просто скажи уже, сколько там гоблинов, чтобы Энн могла растоптать их своей клячей.

— Эй, ее зовут Черное Торнадо Огненной Тьмы!

— И я все еще немного против, потому что у тебя светлое божество-покровитель, Энн, — сообщила Марси, что-то увлеченно чиркая на листочке. — Ага, короче, тут десять гоблинов.

— Твою мать.

— Реально, Мар-Мар, у нас некомплектная партия пятого уровня, ты как-то неправильно считаешь.

— Ну ладно, часть каменного моста обрушилась под гнетом неумолимого времени, забрав с собой одного гоблина. Девять.

— Ты б так в жизни торговалась, знаешь?

Марси отмахнулась, развесила на экран ноутбука сложенные листочки с именами, чтобы проще было следить за ходом сражения, и торжественно включила что-то вроде «один час эпической музыки» в своем плейлисте.

— Первым ходит гоблин! — объявила она и вдруг осеклась. — Ой, блин, прости, Саш, сколько у тебя инициативы?

— Четыре.

— Тогда ты первая, потом гоблин.

— Так, без паники! Сейчас надо обсудить тактику! — возбужденно воскликнула Энн и схватила Сашу за плечи. — Воительница Ашас, действуй мудро!

— Эй, это первый ход, я только и успею, что скастовать боевой клич или что-то типа того.

— Боевой клич у варваров, Саш, ты за воина играешь, — поправила Марси.

— А что я могу крутое?

— Какой тебя архетип?

— Чемпион.

— Тогда ничего.

— Да какого хрена! Чемпион звучит, как что-то реально крутое!

— А я тебе говорила взять Мистического рыцаря, — упрекнула Энн.

— Ну это уже какой-то китч.

Битва была жаркой, насколько вообще может быть жаркой битва кубиков и маленьких пластиковых фигурок. Гоблины наступали и силой мастерского произвола (хотя Марси все отрицала) постоянно выбрасывали на кубиках криты. Энн боролась изо всех сил, быстро растратив все наложения рук и один раз потеряв призванного скакуна. Саша даже забыла посматривать на часы, а когда вспомнила, оказалось, что стрелка перевалила глубоко за полночь.

— Ребят, время, — напомнила она, допивая колу.

Марси серьезно кивнула и с сожалением посмотрела на последнего гоблина.

— Ладно, Саш, если выкинешь сейчас от восемнадцати до двадцати, то твой архетип позволит тебе добить его одним ударом!

— Ну слава богу, а я уже решила, что совсем бесполезную хрень выбрала.

Саша встряхнула дайс в руке и решительным жестом швырнула его на пол. Тяжелый металлический двадцатигранник — дорогой набор, гордость Марси — крутанулся, отскочил от опустевшей миски чипсов, пару раз подпрыгнул и замер где-то у колен Энн.

— Ну, что там?  
Энн посмотрела на кубик какие-то невероятно долгие две секунды и вдруг расплылась в улыбке.

— Девятнадцать!

— Ого, серьезно? Дай посмотреть!

— Не-а, — Энн сжала дайс в кулаке прежде, чем Саша до него дотянулась.

Марси понимающе хмыкнула, но зачла критическое попадание.

— Последний гоблин, израненный и деморализованный потерей всех своих товарищей, пал от меча могучей Ашас, разрубленный почти пополам. Конец!

— В смысле конец? Мы же даже в цитадель не вошли.

— В смысле потом доиграем, Энн. Мы же идем помогать Саше.

Энн хлопнула себя по лбу, как будто и не она только что соврала про значение кубика, чтобы закончить побыстрее. Прекрасно сыграно, просто прекрасно.

Саша сладко потянулась, хрустнув позвонками. Вставать было даже немного страшно: ноги она настолько отсидела, что они уже перестали подавать признаки жизни. Марси вскочила раньше всех и бросилась складывать карту и бережно упаковывать фигурки в коробку из-под печенья. Энн поддержала ее сбором чипсово-газировочного мусора.

— Кстати, — вспомнила она, складывая миски, — хотите заценить черный шарф, который я нашла у мамы в шкафу?

— Черный шарф? — откликнулась Саша, все еще растирающая онемевшие ноги. — Зачем он тебе?

— Ну как же, я его намотаю на лицо и буду, как ниндзя! Ки-я!

Энн скорчила страшное лицо и попыталась изобразить пантомимой что-то вроде Брюса Ли. Марси хихикнула.

— Ладно, Энн, если нас все-таки поймают, ты будешь сражаться с копами, — беззлобно усмехнулась Саша.

— Тю, да я их всех одной левой! Ки-я!

Кривляния и пантомимы были частью обычно ритуала Энн по борьбе со стрессом. Ей было не по себе от идеи выходить из уютного дома куда-то в ночь, вызывать такси в незнакомый район и там заниматься незаконным делом. Но еще страшнее ей было снова вызвать Сашин гнев, так что она держала себя в руках и старательно отвлекала себя диванным стендапом.

Марси извинилась и убежала в ванную переодеваться. Ее родителей не было дома — то ли уехали в другой город в театр, чтобы вернуть былые чувства, то ли просто взяли перерыв на отдых от домашних дел. Марси была самостоятельным и очень тихим подростком, поэтому они не переживали за сохранность своего дома, а девчонки бессовестно этим пользовались, регулярно устраивая маленькие девичники на троих.

Саша проверила содержимое рюкзака и присела на диван вызвать такси. Убер услужливо сохранил для нее адрес предыдущей поездки — и как люди вообще добирались куда-то без интернета?

— Машина будет через две минуты, все готовы? — окликнула Саша подруг.

Те нестройным хором отозвались ей из разных уголков квартиры.

— Выходим.

Ночи ближе к осени становились прохладнее. Саша зябко натянула рукава черной водолазки на ладони и поспешила к единственной заведенной машине на улице.

— Вы поздно, дамы, — поприветствовал их таксист, услужливо включая в салоне свет.

— Возвращаемся с вечеринки, — сухо соврала Саша, усаживаясь на переднее сиденье.

Таксист намек понял и, включив тихий лаундж, больше не задавал вопросов. Саше становилось тревожно: а вдруг Марси права, и старую жабу мучает бессонница? Вдруг у соседей вечеринка и они заметят их? Вдруг все что угодно пойдет не так, и второй раз вояка точно разозлится и доведет их все-таки до полицейского участка?

Саша следила за движением машины в навигаторе и где-то на середине пути попросила водителя остановиться не прямо на месте, а немного раньше, буквально за пару домов. Он предупредил, что оплату возьмет полную, но лишнего не спросил.

Такси честно остановилось выше по улице, не доезжая до нужного дома. Девчонки нестройной гурьбой высыпали на тротуар и неловко замерли, глядя, как уезжает машина.

— Может, надо было попросить его подождать? — робко спросила Марси, согревая дыханием пальцы. — Мы же не долго.

— Они за ожидание денег дерут больше, чем за дорогу, — отрезала Саша и, решительно поправив рюкзак, потопала по улице в сторону, где, согласно гугл-картам, должен был находиться злополучный дом.

А Энн действительно намотала на лицо шарф. Умора.

В редком доме горел свет, почти все спокойно спали вместе с хозяевами, несмотря на выходной день. Саша хмыкнула про себя: пригород, обиталище многодетных семей и стариков, когда им кутить? Разве что приедут студенты к родителям на побывку, но в конце августа рановато соскучиваться по домашней еде.

Подходя к отмеченному на карте дому, Саша замедлила шаг и осмотрелась. Подруги послушно осмотрелись за ней. Ни у него, ни у соседей не горят окна, это хорошо.

Заросшая лужайка хорошо скрадывала шаги. Саша кралась по ней осторожно, пугливо, как, наверное, никогда. А, нет, когда она воровала ответы на тесты из кабинета учителя, но тогда Энн стояла на стреме, а сейчас даже неясно, куда выставлять часовых. У входной двери, чтобы точно привлечь все возможное внимание?

— Ну что, куда мы сейчас? — тихо спросила Энн, нервно облизнув губы.

— Давайте сбоку зайдем, хочу стену без окна, — так же тихо ответила ей Саша.

Стена без окна — а точнее, с маленьким слуховым окошком, которое не считалось — нашлась быстро. Классическая планировка считывалась интуитивно.

— Энн, снимай шарф, — скомандовала Саша, расстегивая рюкзак.

— Что? Зачем?

— Баллончик гремит, как проклятый, я его заверну, чтобы потише было.

Энн не могла не согласиться с разумностью этого довода и безропотно отдала свой ниндзя-шарф. Саша надела на лицо респиратор и неспешно натянула перчатки, будто готовящийся к операции хирург. Отмывать с рук липучую аэрозольную краску ей не понравилось.

— Саш, а это случайно не стена туалета? — осторожно спросила Марси, подозрительно глядя на слуховое окно.

— Скорее всего. Что, хочешь зайти?

— Нет, но вдруг он захочет.

— А ты часто ночью в туалете прислушиваешься, что вокруг происходит?

— Когда ужастики посмотрю, то да.

Саша закатила глаза.

— Мы услышим его раньше, чем он нас.

Замотанный в шарф баллончик гремел чуть тише, но все равно заставил Сашу изрядно понервничать. Она замерла, прислушиваясь, но дом продолжал спать.

— Тебе посветить? — Энн с готовностью достала телефон.

— Да, но… — Саша замялась. — Давай поближе к стене, чтобы свет меньше рассеивался.

Баллончик пшикнул, разбрызгивая краску. Сашу охватило веселое адреналиновое возбуждение — чувство, ради которого она когда-то стащила из магазина совершенно уродские блестящие серьги, которые тут же и выкинула, но зато после плотно встала на кривую дорожку мелких магазинных краж.

— Ты свое имя хочешь написать? — осторожно поинтересовалась Энн, послушно светя на стену.

— Конечно, а что еще? Член нарисовать?

— Но тогда он будет знать, как тебя зовут.

— Энн, я ведь написала свое имя на базе, какая уже к черту разница?

Энн пожала плечами. Саша фыркнула и демонстративно набросала на стене грубые силуэты букв. Марси, все еще с подозрением посматривающая на слуховое окно, села на землю и достала из кармана энергетический батончик. Интересно, она их всегда с собой носит?

— Дай кусить, — попросила Саша, не отрываясь от процесса.

Марси услужливо поднесла ей батончик ко рту и позволила отхватить почти половину.

Саша не любила переусложнений. Ровные, округлые буквы, немного заострены хвостики у S, и у A серединка-звездочка — просто так, чтобы не было скучно. Краска подтекала, пачкая стену, но оставаться и стирать грязь Саша точно не будет, это дикие улицы, детка!

И все-таки. Ей было немного интересно, почему Грайм носит с собой кольт. Но совсем чуть-чуть.

— Все, фоткаем, — скомандовала она, отступив от своего творения на два шага назад и критически его осмотрев.

Все-таки тот, на базе, был круче. Света больше, да и чувствовалась какая-та легкая безбашенность. Интересно, его уже смыли?

Саша покидала баллончики в рюкзак, уже не беспокоясь о шуме. Свое дело она сделала, убежать теперь будет несложно.

— Я вызываю такси, а ты, Марси, фотографируй. У тебя вспышка лучше. Ну или посвети ей, Энн.

— Может, пройдемся немножко? — робко попросила Марси. — У меня от ацетона голова кружится.

Саша пожала плечами.

— Только не очень долго, а то Энн нам еще хотела свой мультик показать.

— Эй, аниме — это не мультики!

— Ты что, стесняешься? Мультики-мультики-мультики.

— Ну хватит, Саш.


	3. Chapter 3

В школьном коридоре было шумно и слегка пахло рвотой, которую уже отчаянно затирал уборщик, размазывая по полу влажной тряпкой. Саша чуть скривилась, проходя мимо, но не замедлила шаг – она торопилась за пределы территории кампуса.

\- Саш! – кто-то догонял ее сзади. – Саш, ты курить?

Ох, еще бы громче сказала! В 2010 из школ убрали последние курилки, вынудив смолящих старшеклассников уйти в подполье, и Саше совсем не улыбалось попасться сейчас кому-нибудь из учителей из-за не в меру любопытной девчонки.

\- Угу, - коротко бросила она, не оглянувшись на собеседницу. 

Девчонка подстроилась под ее шаг и засеменила рядом, дружелюбно заглядывая в лицо.

\- Можно мне с тобой?

Саша пожала плечами. В импровизированной курилке за пределами школьного двора кого только не было – одним человеком больше, одним меньше. Саша искоса взглянула на собеседницу: мордашка симпатичная, но незнакомая, видимо, кто-то из новеньких, пытающихся подняться повыше в подростковой иерархии. Откуда она знала ее по имени? Все, кто хочет выжить в Сент-Джеймс Хай, должны в лицо узнавать Сашу, таково уж негласное правило.

\- Мятную жвачку? – новенькая протянула ей запечатанную упаковку Trident.

\- Потом, - уклончиво ответила Саша, не отвергая и не принимая подарок.

У нее не было настроения для новых знакомств, но и отказывать в покровительстве в первые же минуты встречи было не в ее правилах. Если это, конечно, не мерзкий толстяк или пахнущая дешевым провинциальным гламуром чика. Такие, привыкшие к альфа-статусу в своих средних школах, пытались посягать на Сашино главенство, и жестко осаживать их было скучно, но необходимо. Эта новенькая явно без претензий: наверное, изучает биологию или другую подобную хрень – надо будет взять у нее мятную пластинку после курилки, чтобы не расстраивалась.

День был хороший: жаркий, но не душный, еще немного отдающий свежестью прошедшего ночью дождя. Саша с наслаждением вдохнула свежий воздух, особенно сладкий после затхлости наполненных потными пубертатными телами классов. 

\- Идем, курилка там, - позвала она, спускаясь по ступенькам в школьный двор.

Одинокий старый граб сразу за забором был приметным местом, облюбованным школьниками для обмена сплетнями и никотиновыми палочками. Там уже кто-то был: Саше приветливо помахали рукой.

\- Дейв, Чак, Роза, - Саша отсалютовала знакомым лицам.

Почти неразлучная троица: шикарная округлая мексиканочка, чей выдающийся перед идеально балансировал не менее внушительный зад, школьный хиппи-балагур, почти всегда под кайфом, почти всегда при товаре, и улыбчивый красавчик классической арийской внешности. Одну половину школы умеренно интересовал вопрос, устраивают ли они тройнички и можно ли к ним четвертым, а вторую – моделью какой марки нижнего белья станет Дейв.

\- Саша, - Роза ритуально чмокнула ее в щеку, обдав густым тяжелым запахом сандаловых духов. Они шли ей, но совершенно не шли жаркому полдню. – Кто это с тобой?

Саша сообразила, что так и не спросила имени свой случайной знакомой. Новенькая стушевалась, видимо, надеясь, что каким-то чудом ее все-таки представят, но Дейв улыбнулся ей так солнечно, как мог только он (и это чистая правда – Саша даже переспала с ним в прошлом году), и она не смогла сдержать ответной улыбки.

\- Я Тэм, - она протянула руку для рукопожатия, и ей со смехом ее пожали. – Естественные науки.

О, а Саша угадала. Биология и прочая хрень.

К Тэм быстро утратили интерес, и она немного расслабилась, закурив свою Marlboro Light. Дейв поднес Саше зажигалку, та благодарно кивнула и затянулась следом.

\- Саш, слышала про вечеринку, которую устраивают Конни и Бонни? 

Саша приподняла бровь.

\- Они же расстались пару месяцев назад.

Роза хихикнула и повела плечом.

\- В четвертый раз уже. Кстати, мы с Чаком поспорили на десятку, что они не продержатся и двух недель.

Саша нетерпеливо отмахнулась.

\- Да-да, они очень непостоянные лесбиянки, я в курсе. Что за вечеринка и почему я узнаю об этом не первая?

\- Ну, ты понимаешь, ходят слухи, что это будет закрытая вечеринка, - Роза так отчаянно заговорщически подмигивала левым глазом, что казалось, будто у нее эпиприступ.

\- Закрытая в том смысле, о котором я думаю?

\- Именно.

В их школе, как и, наверное, во всей подростковой тусовке Сент-Джеймса, закрытыми (именно так – с придыханием и подмигиванием) назвались домашние кислотные мини-рейвы. Это значит, что все несовершеннолетние дилеры соберутся в одном месте со своим товаром, как на чертовом восточном базаре, будет играть хреновое гаражное техно, а от тебя требуется только пачка купюр (карты не принимаются), относительная адекватность, а главное – не слишком болтливый язык.

В случае Саши – еще и отсутствие рядом чересчур правильных подруг.

\- Еще раз: почему я узнаю об этом не первая? – холодно осведомилась Саша, заранее зная ответ, но старательно держа лицо.

\- Ты знаешь, - уклончиво ответила ей Роза. – Я вообще не должна была тебе говорить, но мы же подруги. Я просто надеюсь на твое благоразумие.

Саша скрипнула зубами и поджала губу.

\- Они никому не рассказали и ничего не натворили. 

\- Та темненькая словила бэдтрип и почти позвонила маме.

\- Почти, - с нажимом уточнила Саша. – Почти позвонила. Все было под контролем, они же со мной.

\- Ну, не знаю, Саш. – Роза начинала нервничать. – В любом случае было не круто, и Конни и Бонни больше не хотят их у себя видеть. Если придешь одна, то милости просим. 

Саша бросила сигарету на землю и затушила носком туфли. Она делала вид, что думает, но на самом деле ответ был с ней с самого начала.

\- Идет, - она состроила самое свое скучающе-равнодушное выражение лица. – В любом случае Энн и Марси… не очень вписываются в тусовку. 

\- Вот и отлично! – Роза просияла и привычным жестом протянула ей пластинку мятной жвачки. – Я все еще не понимаю, почему ты с ними возишься, но круто, что ты придешь. Без тебя не то.

Саша благосклонно приняла эту маленькую лесть и даже сделала вид, что пропустила мимо ушей пассаж про «возню». Она не хотела признаваться себе, что иногда сама подумывала то же самое.

Иерархическая система в старших классах стала злее, жестче. Она требовала соблюдения ритуалов, общения в «правильном» кругу с «правильными» людьми. Саша больше не могла протаскивать старых детсадовских подруг за собой. Нерд и домашняя мамина девочка? Это работало в младших классах, это со скрипом принималось в средней школе, но не сейчас, когда жажда внимания стала подростково-невыносимой и густо замешанной на процессах начинающегося взросления. Мир четко разделился на категории «круто» и «не круто», и Саша старательно балансировала на грани, где с одной стороны ее ждали первая алкогольная кома, отпадные вечеринки и неловкий секс, а с другой… Энн и Марси. Ромкомы, тайская еда и четвертый плейстейшн.   
Им просто будет лучше дома. Саша сходит на эту вечеринку, а им совершенно не обязательно идти с ней. 

Чак бросил обеспокоенный взгляд на часы на руке – он, наверное, единственный во всей школе все еще их носил. 

\- Еще успеем перекусить, - успокоила его Роза и приглашающе махнула Саше. – Присоединишься? За нашим столиком всегда есть место для тебя, ты же знаешь.

Саша покачала головой. Она была не голодна и на самом деле просто хотела подышать еще немного. Неразлучная троица вразнобой попрощались с ней, оставив под грабом одну и прихватив с собой Тэм, которая давно докурила, но стеснялась покинуть тепло принявшую ее компанию. 

Саша сбросила с плеч рюкзак и устало прислонилась спиной к старому дереву. В руках она задумчиво поигрывала Zippo с выгравированной на ней голой девицей – кажется, выиграла в споре – и лениво подумывала, не выкурить ли еще одну. Школьный двор существовал какой-то отдельной от нее жизнью: подростки сбивались в стайки, кто-то ел свой ланч, сидя на старой деревянной скамейке, парочки обжимались, думая, должно быть, что никто не обращает на них внимания, или напротив – в отчаянной попытке эпатировать публику. Мимо проезжали машины, нагретые полуденным солнцем так, что воздух вокруг их раскаленных капотов вибрировал, искажая маленький кусочек реальности. Из-за поворота выехал тяжелый Dodge Ram – примечательная машина для города. Когда-то сверкавший хромом, а теперь покрытый пылью и нестерпимо отдающий деревенщиной, как все старые пикапы, он привлекал к себе внимание странной неуместностью. Саша лениво следила за ним, пока с легким отвлеченным удивлением не заметила, что машина остановилась прямо напротив школы. Какого несчастного заберут родители в этом уродце? Или кто тот счастливец, который смог позволить себе в старшей школе эдакого зверя? 

Дверь водителя хлопнула, и зажигалка выскользнула из Сашиных пальцев в заплеванную газонную грязь. 

Господи, только не он.

При солнечном свете хорошо видно уродливый шрам, пересекающий правый глаз.

Какого черта он тут делает?

Безгубый рот нервно сжат.

Как он ее нашел?

Он смотрит на часы (да кто вообще носит в двадцать первом веке часы, если не хиппи и богачи?!).

Он ищет ее?

Нет, он даже не смотрит по сторонам – идет прямо ко входу в школу. 

Он идет к принципалу!

Саша соображала быстро. В школе нет жаб, только пара лягушек и тритон, значит, он не мог забирать какого-то малолетнего родственника. Он нашел ее школу (как он нашел школу?), но не знает ее родителей, а значит, идет жаловаться принципалу в идиотской манере всех взрослых решать свои проблемы шантажом! Принципал Голштейн любила Сашу, но настолько ли, чтобы проигнорировать заявление о порче имущества?

Она позвонит маме.

О, нет, этого Саша не допустит!

Тело сообразило раньше, чем голова – обычное явление у чирлидерш. Саша рванула наперерез, надеясь отвлечь его на себя, не дать зайти в здание, не дать дойти до кабинета миссис Голштейн и… она не знала. Поговорить? Поплакать?

Как он ее нашел, сукин сын, как он ее нашел?

\- Эй, мистер, у вас не найдется огонька? – (что она несет вообще?)

Жаб обернулся на оклик и несколько секунд растерянно смотрел на ее красное от подкатывающей паники и гнева лицо, а затем все-таки узнал.

\- Саша.

\- Мы представлены? 

\- Ты написала свое имя на моем доме.

Саша тянула время, переводя дух и одновременно лихорадочно соображая, что она, собственно, собирается делать.

\- Не понимаю, о чем вы, сэр.

Жаб недовольно дернул щекой.

\- Это было забавно только один раз. Мы можем поговорить, как взрослые люди, мисс?..

\- Саша, - Саша скрестила на груди руки в защитном жесте. – Просто Саша.

\- Все-таки имя? Хорошо. На секунду я решил, что это творческий псевдоним.

Саша пнула носком туфли смятую банку из-под колы. Досада требовала какого-то агрессивного выхода.

\- И чем обязана? 

\- Мне больше интересно, чем я заслужил такое внимание, - проворчал жаб. – Тебе действительно очень хотелось заиметь проблемы с законом? 

\- Как ты меня нашел? – вопросом на вопрос ответила Саша, смеривая Грайма уничижительным взглядом сверху вниз. Малоэффективно.

Грайм приподнял бровь.

\- Разве не в этом был план? Явиться на базу в школьной форме, написать свое имя дважды в одной и той же манере – обронить у меня во дворе свой бумажник с водительскими правами было бы не так эффективно.

И не то, чтобы Саша в этот момент считала себя непроходимой дурой. Просто она не привыкла, что кому-то действительно есть дело до ее выходок. Ее могли поймать десятки и десятки раз, но на самом деле взрослые гораздо более ленивые, чем привыкли о себе думать.

\- Ладно, боже! – она раздраженно мотнула головой. – Ты меня выследил! И в чем теперь твой план мести? Пожаловаться моей мамочке, чтобы она меня выпорола? Отвести меня в полицию, как грозился? 

Они привлекали внимание. Краем глаза Саша видела, что на нее повернуты любопытные лица, что жующие отвлеклись от своих сендвичей, и даже парочки расцепились, сочтя назревающий скандал интереснее слюней друг друга. Они наверняка не слышали, или слышали не все, но боже мой, какая сцена: Саша препирается с жабой! И не просто жабой, а с каким-то немолодым калечным самцом на додже (господи, дай ей сил задавить ползущие слухи).

Но Саша разберется с этим после. 

Ей было трудно читать нечеловеческие лица. Люди легко поддавались ее обаянию, Саша всегда знала, чего от нее хотят. Она зеркалила жесты, меняла тембр голоса, больше неосознанно, но умело, и эти маленькие грубоватые хитрости работали, как часы. Но амфибии… амфибии были другими. Саша их не понимала, а потому не любила.

Она вглядывалась в плоскую жабью морду, пытаясь уловить в ней мотив, отблеск желания, настроение, но не видела ничего. Зачем он пришел? Почему говорит с ней, если мог бы уже уйти со своим доносом миссис Голштейн? Поможет ли ей сыграть в раскаяние, уместен ли будет вежливый флирт?   
Грайм махнул рукой – Саше в этом жесте померещилась досада.

\- Мне неинтересно тебя наказывать, - (в любой другой ситуации Саша отколола бы фривольную шутку). – Что мне с этого? Чувство глубокого морального удовлетворения от того, что где-то девице запретили гулять допоздна? – (Саша хмыкнула). – Я просто хочу свою чистую стену. И если уж ты сама решила поговорить, то вот тебе предложение, шантаж, если угодно. Я не иду к твоему принципалу и не буду искать твоих родителей, а ты приезжаешь после школы и оттираешь свое художество. Звучит честно?

Саша вскинулась. Наверное, ее даже предложение отсосать за углом не оскорбило бы так сильно. Да чтобы она! Ехала за город! Мыть там какие-то стены! Это что же: с тряпкой и ведром возиться, а он еще и смотреть будет? 

Амфибии читали человеческие лица гораздо лучше. Грайм разочарованно повел плечом и отвернулся с явным намерением привести свой план в действие. Саша схватила его за рукав серой рубашки-поло – она почему-то была прохладной даже несмотря на жаркий день.

\- Хорошо! – процедила она, гневно раздувая ноздри, как породистая кобыла. – Но не сегодня, ясно? У меня тренировка. 

\- Предупреди заранее, когда соберешься, - кажется, такая развязка устраивала жабу больше похода в школу. – Номер запишешь?

Саша закатила глаза.

\- Номер? Боже, может, мне тебе еще письмо бумажное послать? У тебя нет фейсбука или хотя бы электронной почты?

\- Можешь отправить эсэмэс, мне не принципиально.

Саша пробубнила себе под нос что-то нецензурное, но смартфон все-таки достала и послушно переписала набор цифр. 

\- А если я не приду?

\- Думаешь, мне сложно приехать еще раз?

Саша пожала плечами. Она еще не решила, что будет делать со всей этой ситуацией, но приехать к жабе и действительно что-то там оттирать было последним в ее списке планов на неделю. 

Когда пыльный додж величаво укатил к черту, Сашу вежливо, но настойчиво обступили.

\- Кто это был, Саш? – журналисты школьной газеты всегда совали свои носы туда, куда не следовало.

\- Мой дилер, - буркнула Саша, слишком уставшая, чтобы сочинять ложь получше.

\- Эй, подожди, я думал, ты покупаешь у того парня с косичками.

Саша раздраженно повела плечом.

\- Он передознулся, это новый.

\- И о чем вы с ним говорили?

Черт, когда там уже заканчивается перерыв?

\- Я ему должна, он просил расплатиться натурой.

\- А ты что?

Саша бросила на не в меру любопытного подростка свой самый убийственный взгляд.

\- Телефончик взяла, - прошипела она и поспешила скрыться внутри здания школы.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sasha is gunfreak and there is no explanation for this

«Подъезжаю»

Саша положила смартфон на колени и устало откинула голову на автомобильное сидение. Желтая Toyota Camry недовольно урчала и подпрыгивала на ухабах старых плохо заасфальтированных улиц пригорода Сент-Джеймса. Многоэтажки за окном плавно сменились таунхаусами, после – маленькими частными домиками. Некоторые смотрелись даже мило: увитые краснеющим девичьим виноградом, окруженные ухоженными лужайками и даже маленькими бассейнами, но Саша уже слишком сильно ненавидела этот маршрут, чтобы наслаждаться окружением.

Думала ли она о том, как ей избежать позорной участи? Разумеется. Потратила на это целую чертову неделю. 

Например, она могла забить. Первые пару дней эта идея занимала ее больше остальных. Любое преступление имеет срок давности, а она могла тянуть неделю за неделей, пока жабья претензия не превратится в пшик. Правда, Саша не знала точно, насколько глубока чаша его терпения, и как долго ей будет везти отлавливать его на самых подходах к школе, чтобы заболтать.

Единожды промелькнула мысль сознаться первой. Прийти с повинной к миссис Голштейн, посыпать голову пеплом и быть настолько милой, насколько вообще возможно – сработало же это, когда ее поймали за списыванием теста по математике. Но каков шанс, что предклимаксная еврейка (пусть и ослепленная любовью к паиньке-Саше) не решит исполнить свой гражданский долг и не сообщит Сашиным родителям об этой невинной шалости? Нет, вручать свою судьбу ей в руки Саша не собиралась, даже если это и утрет Грайму его отсутствующий нос.

И наконец, всегда можно было выцепить какого-нибудь нескладного школьного омежку и заставить работать за себя. Жирные и тощие, длинные мосластые и мелкие прыщавые – невидимая массовка любого класса, за гран Сашиного внимания они сделали бы, что угодно, не задавая вопросов и особо не распространяясь после. Может, конечно, и пошептались бы между собой, но кто стал бы их слушать? Птичья трель, белый шум несли в себе больше полезной нагрузки и привлекали больше внимания. Только и дел, что поймать после школы безымянного ботаника и выдать ему четкие инструкции («вот номер – на него пишешь; вот адрес – туда едешь и делаешь, что скажут»). И все же не слишком ли деликатное это дело, чтобы поручать его шестерке?..

Телефон чирикнул уведомлением. Саша бросила быстрый взгляд на экран.

«Ок»

А он немногословен, да?

Желтая тойота остановилась у раскрашенного жабьего дома. При свете дня общая запущенность участка сильнее бросалась в глаза: фасадная краска, посеревшая от времени, давно требовала обновления, зато когда-то явно тронутые ржавчиной ворота гаража пестрели проплешинами свежей шпаклевки. Хозяин явно ухаживал за домом, но как-то неохотно, вполсилы. 

Сашу уже ждали: Грайм грелся на крыльце, как-то по-звериному прикрыв глаза и подставив морду солнцу. Рядом с его плетеным стулом призывно сияло веселенькое ярко-красное пластиковое ведро. Видимо, Сашин инструментарий на ближайшие пару часов.

Она вышла на подъездную дорожку, с независимым видом сунув руки в карманы стареньких, но когда-то любимых джинсов. Утром, в задумчивости стоя перед шкафом в одном белье, она едва устояла перед соблазном вырядиться в самое яркое и непрактичное, надеясь разыграть белоручку-неумеху, но вовремя вспомнила, что амфибии – это холодные и глухие к ее манипуляциям твари. По крайней мере, конкретно с ее амфибии точно сталось бы все равно заставить ее работать на десяти сантиметрах шпилек.

Грайм приоткрыл один глаз и вместо приветствия хмыкнул.

\- Я был уверен, что ты не придешь.

Саша пожала плечами. Конечно, у нее был припасен язвительный ответ (на любой случай жизни), но она была не в настроении вступать в перепалку. Раньше начнет – раньше закончит, и этот позорный эпизод ее жизни забудется, как страшный сон.

Грайм встал и принялся неловко хлопать себя по бедрам, пока не выудил из кармана пару латексных хозяйственных перчаток – маленьких, на пять пальцев. Человеческих. Купил специально для нее? Точно, и даже бирка болтается.

\- Предполагается, что этот ущерб я тоже должна тебе возместить? – криво усмехнулась Саша, щелкнув ногтем по ценнику (два доллара четыре цента).

\- Еще доллар девяносто семь за губку, а воду, так и быть, я возьму на себя.

Если бы не улыбка, Саша даже поверила бы, что он говорит серьезно. Кто его жабью голову знает, а ну как придет в школу скандалить, что она его ограбила на баснословные четыре бакса?

Но бирку Грайм все-таки оторвал. Не зная, куда себя деть, он поднял ведро и жестом пригласил Сашу следовать за собой. Казалось, что ему вся эта ситуация нравилась еще меньше, чем ей, но они оба были слишком упертыми сукиными детьми, чтобы идти на попятный. 

Сашино художество схватилось крепко и подтекло только совсем чуть-чуть. Она даже немного загордилась собой: так гладко сливался градиент цвета, а ведь она рисовала впотьмах, торопясь и нервно жуя батончик Марси. Это ж на что она, получается, способна, если ей дать развернуться в полную силу?

\- Ты уверен, что хочешь это стирать? – наконец, спросила Саша, критически осматривая всю стену. – Мне кажется, я тебе даже услугу оказала – яркий акцент немного разбавляет общее уныние.

\- Яркий акцент, Саша, это картина Бэнкси, а не женское имя метровой длины, - беззлобно буркнул Грайм, ставя к стене ведро.

\- Я уверена, ты пожалеешь об этом, когда я прославлюсь.

\- Как уличный художник? – он фыркнул. – Попробуй начать хотя бы с девочек и шариков.

Неловкая пауза, пока Саша натягивала перчатки, заставила Грайма нервно перемяться с ноги на ногу. Сашу это даже забавляло: нечасто встретишь взрослого, который не наслаждается своей властью. Если она прямо сейчас попросится домой, может, ее отпустят?

\- Ну, в общем… - он мялся. – Я буду в доме, если понадоблюсь. Скажи, когда закончишь.

\- Правда? – Саша расслабилась и немного язвила. – А я думала, весь смысл в том, чтобы попялиться на мой зад, пока я тут натираю стены.

Грайм спешно ретировался, даже не попытавшись оставить за собой последнее слово. Оставшись без единственного объекта развлечения Саша больше не могла оттягивать момент расплаты. Яркое граффити смотрело на нее со стены с самым жалостливым видом, хоть сейчас на пролайферские плакаты «мамочка, не убивай». Саша вздохнула и опустила губку в ведро. Пять минут позора – и свободна. Не так и страшно.

На пятой минуте Саша начала глубоко подозревать, что она что-то делает не так. На десятой – неожиданно прониклась эмпатией самого глубокого толка к школьной уборщице Мэри. После десятой она потеряла счет времени и, наконец, злобно шлепнула измочаленную губку обратно в воду. Вода в ведре окрасилась серым от пыли, но краска держала свои позиции уверенно, как школьный отличник в игре в совет ООН. Саша подозрительно поскребла ее ногтем и, не получив результата, от всей души прокляла Montana Black, которая производила чересчур хорошую краску. И совсем чуть-чуть – Марси, которая слишком ответственно подходила к Сашиным заданиям и наверняка выбирала краску по топам на форумах граффитистов. 

Саша устало хрустнула шеей и села прямо на газонную траву. По-хорошему ей сейчас стоило позвать Грайма, выразить ему свои глубочайшие соболезнования и сбежать, пока он не вручил ей наждачный круг и не заставил сошкуривать надпись со стены. Но она совершенно точно заслужила короткий перекур. Вот посидит немного на травке, подышит никотиновой гарью, может, проверит инстаграм – Энн и Марси должна были сегодня идти в торговый центр, поэтому ее лента наверняка просто завалена фотками. 

Зажигалка послушно щелкнула, и Саша глубоко затянулась. Даже субботнее утро в пригороде было тихим: ни тебе веселых подростковых стаек, ни автомобильной пробки на въезде в Walmart. Эй, это что, чирикнула птица? Когда она вообще в последний раз слышала птиц?

\- Я подумал, может, ты захочешь лимонада…

Саша вздрогнула и обернулась на голос. Картина умопомрачительная: ее злобный шантажист и грозный пленитель действительно держал в руках пластиковый поднос с прозрачным стеклянным графином и парой стаканов. Он что, серьезно приготовил ей лимонад, как будто она какая-то подружка его малолетнего сына? И кто здесь еще отбывает наказание.

\- А печенье будет? – наигранно-капризно поддела его она, вставая и отряхивая джинсы. – Только не говори, что загнал меня сюда, потому что ты одинокий и отчаявшийся старикан без семьи и друзей. Фотки из твоего детского альбома я смотреть не буду, так и знай.

\- Я просто пытаюсь быть вежливым, - холодно сообщил он и вопросительно посмотрел на стену. – Ты так и сидела с того момента, как я ушел?

\- Не поверишь, но нет. Она не оттирается.

\- Прям так и не оттирается? – Грайм скептически приподнял бровь. – Подержи.

Весь тяжеленный поднос достался Саше, но она даже не протестовала, предвкушая полное жабье фиаско. Грайм заглянул в ведро, удивленно хмыкнул, увидев грязную воду, но губку все-таки достал, отжал и провел ей по стене. На секунду Саша даже подумала, что по закону подлости именно сейчас проклятая краска возьмет и послушно отмоется, но нет, настенная «Саша» держала с ней свою полную солидарность. Грайм на пробу усиленно потер кусочек стены, но это все еще не помогло.

\- Ну как? – Сашино злорадство было настолько концентрированным, что хоть сейчас в бутылки разливай.

\- Действительно. Не оттирается, - что-что, а свое поражение Грайм признавать умел. – Пойдем, попьешь свой лимонад, а я поищу в гараже растворитель.

Саша скривилась. Так и знала, что он еще какую-нибудь хрень придумает!

Жаб забрал у нее поднос и повел за собой на крыльцо, где их уже дожидались два симпатичных плетеных кресла и садовый столик. Специально вытащил? Версия про одинокого старикана уже не казалась Саше такой уж смешной.

\- Если бы я знала, какой тут сервис, то нарисовала бы что-нибудь еще, - неловко пошутила она, забирая с подноса стакан.

Щедрое жабье гостеприимство ее безотчетно смущало. Кто же так делает? Она ему стену испортила, а он вот, лимонад готовит, перчатки покупает, и вообще ведет себя так, словно она в гости заглянула, а не свой косяк исправляет после шантажа и угроз. Все это было как-то неловко и даже совсем немного мило. Чуть-чуть, достаточно, чтобы больше его не ненавидеть. 

Грайм действительно ушел инспектировать гараж. Саша подозрительно отхлебнула лимонад: не из жуков ли? Нет, самый настоящий лимонный, только со странным химическим привкусом. Саша напряглась было (в мозгу истерично загорелась красная надпись «клофелин!»), но вдруг вспомнила, что точно такой же привкус был у протеиновых коктейлей Шерон, которые она хлещет по пол-литра после тренировки. Не клофелин – всего лишь сахарозаменитель. 

Ох, господи, не говорите ей, что Грайм еще и диабетик, а то она сейчас расплачется от жалости.

Жаб вернулся через пару минут, когда Саша уже выдула один стакан и подлила себе еще. В руках он нес пластиковую бутылку, в которой плескалось что-то прозрачное и теоретически сносящее крышу ядовитыми парами.

\- Сюда-то не неси! – крикнула Саша, и Грайм послушно оставил бутылку на ступеньках крыльца.

Второе кресло чуть скрипнуло, прогибаясь под его весом. Жаб расслабленно откинулся на спинку и налил лимонада и себе. 

\- Сахара для меня пожалел, да? – поддела его Саша, опасаясь неловкого молчания. Ей бы хотелось посидеть в одиночестве, но альтернативой было идти и оттирать стену вонючей химией.

\- Мало? Могу добавить еще.

\- Да нет же. Это не сахар, а сахарозаменитель.

\- А, ты об этом, - Грайм, собравшийся было вставать за сахаром (господи он правда собирался добавить ей сахара), расслабился обратно. – Амфибии не очень хорошо переносят сладкое.

\- Правда? – Саша даже заинтересовалась. – А что будет? Ты умрешь или типа того?

Он усмехнулся.

\- Нет, ты не сможешь убивать амфибий конфетами, Саша, - (а кто сказал, что она собиралась? Ну, может, только теоретически). – Просто не очень полезно. 

\- А сколько тебе его надо съесть, чтобы умереть?

\- Килограмма два.

Саша нахмурилась, прикидывая в голове, сколько это в ложках.

\- Это же дохрена сахара, - наконец, заключила она.

\- А еще эта доза убивает человека, - Грайм выглядел невероятно довольным своим остроумием.

Саша закатила глаза. Ну хоть не диабетик.

\- Ладно, я поняла, ты не помер бы от стакана нормально подслащенного лимонада. Тогда зачем?

\- Тебе правда так интересно? Слежу за весом. Жабы от сахара жиреют быстрее.

Саша пару секунд подозрительно смотрела в его лицо, пытаясь уловить юмористический подтекст, а затем рассмеялась.

\- Не-не, подожди, то есть ты хочешь сказать, что это, - она неопределенно обвела рукой его фигуру, - ты следишь за весом? Вчера начал, что ли?

Грайм выглядел немного уязвленным – впервые за их недолгое, но полное Сашиных ядовитых острот знакомство. 

\- ИМТ у меня в пределах нормы для жабы, знаешь ли, - проворчал он. – Мы шире людей, это просто масштаб.

На самом деле Саша просто ерничала. Ей даже в голову не пришло рассматривать возрастную земноводную тушу и упаси господи искать в ней какие-то признаки качалки. Может, Грайм и правда за собой следил, ей-то что? Она это просто так ляпнула, чтобы поддеть.

Так же, как она хотела ляпнуть что-то вроде «утешай себя этим», но вдруг передумала.

\- Ладно, не дуйся, - Саша на автомате потянулась покровительственно похлопать его по руке, как она всегда это делала с Энн, но опомнилась и торопливо отдернула ладонь. – Какая-нибудь жабья самка наверняка оценит твои старания.

Саша слишком поздно осознала свою ошибку и спешно прикусила язык. Черт-черт-черт! Она что, только что назвала жабью женщину «самкой»… при жабе? Это было охренительно расистки и невежливо даже для нее. 

\- Женщина. Какая-нибудь женщина оценит, - поправилась Саша и бросила на Грайма опасливый взгляд.

Но тот не выглядел разозленным, хотя имел право. Только усмехнулся уголком рта – горько, совсем не смешливо.

\- Ты немного ксенофобка, да? – спросил он, не ожидая ответа. – Я это переживу.

Саше в ее жизни почти не бывало стыдно, и это был тот редкий случай, когда она действительно считала себя виноватой. Не то, чтобы про себя она не называла амфибий «самками» и «самцами», но сказать такое вслух? За такие вещи и в твиттере затравить могут!

Нужно было срочно сменить тему, придумать что-то, чтобы нарушить это мрачное молчание. Саша не хотела себе признаваться, но на самом деле ей было приятно вот так сидеть на крыльце субботним тихим утром, пить холодный лимонад и болтать о всяких глупостях – пусть даже и с малознакомой жабой. 

\- Работаешь на военной базе? – ляпнула она первое, что пришло в голову и сама от себя словила фейспалм.

Ничего умнее-то не могла придумать? Вы же познакомились буквально на этой самой базе! Грайм хмыкнул, оценив ее попытку сменить тему, и Саша испугалась, что сейчас он мстительно погонит ее работать. Но вместо этого он ее поддержал:

\- Я инструктор резерва, - сказал он, доливая Саше лимонад из стремительно опустевшего графина. – Заставляю служить родине тех, кто хочет пониженную налоговую ставку.

Саша оценила самоиронию.

\- Я думала, ты охранник, - призналась она. – А еще думала, что жестко продолбалась, когда ты нас поймал.

\- Почему? Ну, помимо того факта, что вы вообще влезли на базу.

Саша пожала плечами.

\- Там не должно было быть охраны, мы специально лезли подальше от складов.

Грайм выглядел несколько удивленным.

\- И откуда такие глубокие познания?

\- Пфф, да ладно, это ж в интернете найти можно, - Саша закатила глаза. – Лучше зацени вот что: я знаю, что у тебя не уставное оружие, а еще, что ты пижон и выпендрежник.

Жаб повеселел. Видимо, Саша нечаянно хлопнула по крупу его любимого конька.

\- И когда только рассмотреть успела? – одобрительно хохотнул он. – Ну давай, выкладывай.

Саша самодовольно расправила плечи.

\- Я знаю, что вы, военные, обычно ходите с Береттой, но у тебя в ту ночь в кобуре болтался кольт. И не просто кольт, а модели девятнадцать-одиннадцать, запрещенный в Калифорнии для гражданского оборота. А еще я знаю, что ты точно никогда бы меня из него не подстрелил.

\- Это почему же? – Грайм прищурил один глаз.

\- Семь патронов и грохочет, как гребаная пушка? – Саша хмыкнула. – Ты его явно не для дела носишь.

Грайм неожиданно встал из-за стола и скрылся внутри дома. Саша растерялась. Все же было хорошо, чего он?..

Ей стало неловко.

Оружие было ее единственной неадекватно-постыдной слабостью. Единственной, не одобряемой даже в высших кругах школьной иерархии, где властвовала мода на либеральный пацифизм. Оружием интересовались сальные реднеки со среднего запада, а не прогрессивные подростки благословенного золотого штата. Черт, да в Калифорнии даже купить ствол было проблемой, и это в стране демократии-то!

Саша быстро отучилась распространяться о своих «неправильных» интересах вслух. Даже близким подругам – им было просто неинтересно, что уж тут?   
Зачем она вообще подняла эту тему сейчас? Расслабилась, решила, что уж малознакомая жаба-то осуждать не будет?

Хлопнула дверь. Саша вздрогнула и подняла на Грайма подозрительный взгляд. 

Он держал в руках кольт.

\- Посмотри внимательнее, - он положил пистолет перед ней на стол и улыбнулся с видом гордого родителя.

Саша похлопала глазами. Ей что, можно?..

\- Мне можно потрогать? – спросила она, едва скрывая благоговейную робость.

\- Он на предохранителе. Не снимай и не наводи на людей. Или жаб.

Можно взять? Саша чувствовала себя какой-то неловкой, но в то же время адреналиново-возбужденной и совсем немного счастливой. Она погладила пальцем рельефную эмблему на рукояти и вдруг испуганно посмотрела на Грайма: не смеется? Нет, сияет, как начищенный медный таз. Саша чуть осмелела и взяла кольт в руки. Она никогда в жизни до этого не держала пистолет, и его уверенная тяжесть, запах пороха и смазки и идеальные, созданные для убийства формы вызывали в ней легкую нервную оторопь. 

\- Это ведь не обычный кольт, да? – каким-то резко осипшим голосом спросила она.

\- Элит коммандер, 2018 год, калибр 45ACP, - Грайм не говорил, он урчал. – Потому что я не просто пижон. Я пижон-профи.

Саша улыбнулась его безобидной мстительной шпильке. Пистолет в ее руках занимал все ее мысли, ужасно хотелось ухватить его эдак, как фильмах, чуть наотлете, наискось, и на вытянутых руках направить на врага, упиваясь его страхом и собственным всемогуществом…

\- Ты любишь оружие, - Грайм не спрашивал. 

Саша пожала плечами.

\- Может быть, немного.

\- Да ладно, я вижу, как ты на него смотришь. Хочется пострелять, да?

Да-да-да-да-да!

Но вслух она сказала:

\- Может быть.

Грайм хмыкнул и сел в свое кресло.

\- Нет ничего постыдного в том, что тебе нравятся пушки. Когда это перестало считаться крутым?

Саша положила кольт на стол.

\- А что, это когда-то было крутым где-то кроме Техаса? – она скептически фыркнула. – Я не ганфрик, ясно? Просто у тебя классный ствол.

Если Грайм и расстроился, то он не подал виду. Пустые стаканы вернулись на поднос.

\- Ты можешь ехать домой, если хочешь, - бросил он, вытирая бумажным полотенцем разлитый лимонад.

\- Уже? Я же ничего не сделала!

Черт, зачем она его отговаривает? Надо радостно вызывать машину и со всех ног мчаться домой, там она успеет переодеться и, может, даже поймать девчонок в торговом центре.

Но Саша не двинулась с места.

\- У меня странное дежавю, - Грайм чуть искривил рот в намеке на улыбку. – Уже второй раз я отправляю тебя домой, и второй раз ты пытаешься меня отговорить. 

\- Я, знаешь ли, не привыкла бросать работу на половине, - (и это вранье). – Так что давай мне растворитель, чтобы я больше не была тебе ничего должна.

\- Ты не должна. Все. Обещаю, что больше не приеду в твою школу и не буду шантажировать.

\- А я тебе не верю! Давай тряпку!

Грайм, кажется, тоже ей не поверил, но спорить не стал.

\- Ладно. Но у меня нет респиратора для людей, а техника безопасности запрещает мне подпускать тебя к работе с опасными летучими веществами. 

\- И что мы будем делать?

\- Очевидно, я сам сотру твое художество, а ты будешь сидеть и глумиться.

Такой вариант Сашу более, чем устраивал. Жабы в респираторах выглядят невероятно потешно, а наблюдение за чужой работой вообще расслабляет не хуже стандартного набора из огня, воды и нарезки падающих с подиума участниц «Топ-модели по-американски». 

С растворителем дело пошло проще и веселее. Сашина краска сходила вместе с фасадной, но отступать уже было поздно, и на месте надписи на стене дома красовалось огромное светло-серое пятно проступивших панелей. 

\- Давно пора было его красить, - философски заметил Грайм и швырнул испорченную тряпку во все еще полное грязной воды ведро.

\- А я говорила, что с рисунком лучше, - насмешливо напомнила Саша.

\- Если еще раз придешь сюда ночью раскрашивать мою стену, то пожалуйста, пусть это будет что-то из Бэнкси.

Саша даже согласилась. И так как больше причины остаться она не смогла придумать, ей все-таки пришлось вызывать такси.

\- Откуда у школьницы столько денег на убере разъезжать? – буркнул Грайм. – Давай, может, оплачу.

\- Ой, посмотрите, в ком совесть проснулась! Я тебя за язык не тянула.

Грайм достал свою огромную сенсорную лопату (ах, вот, для кого выпускали все эти безумные диагонали смартфонов – для жаб), и отсутствие когтей на руке снова бросилось в глаза. Они выглядели вырванными, и Саше на секунду даже поплохело.

А она так и не спросила, что с ними случилось. 

Спросит ли?

Она мельком посмотрела на ужасную плешивую стену. Правда, что ли, вернуться и закрасить? Можно ли заранее попросить сделать холодный чай вместо лимонада?

\- Две минуты, - сообщил Грайм и замялся.

Он явно хотел что-то сказать, но не решался. Так странно: такая здоровая взрослая жаба, а чего-то боится. Ее, что ли, боится?

Они так и молчали, пока не подъехало такси. Уже усаживая Сашу в машину, Грайм все-таки решился спросить:

\- Может, ты хочешь как-нибудь съездить на стрельбище?

Саша едва подавила улыбку.

\- Может быть.


	5. Chapter 5

Полночь — это такое знаменательное время, когда спать еще не тянет, а лента соцсетей уже не обновляется. Немного спасают неоткрытые ранее бездны ютуба с видео типа «10 признаков того, что у вашей собаки есть вторая семья» или полуторачасовыми лекциями о причинах распада Шумеро-Аккадского царства, и где-то до двух часов ночи Марси еще отвечает на сообщения. Правда, как-то односложно и в основном мемами.

Скучно.

Саша накрылась одеялом с головой — не потому, что холодно, а для какого-то внутреннего уюта. Нужно было чем-то себя развлечь на ближайшие пару часов бессонницы, а Candy Crush безнадежно вышел из моды еще в 18-м году. Жаль, это был действительно классный таймкиллер. Лента фейсбука услужливо предложила список незнакомых лиц «вы можете их знать» (никого из них, как вообще работает этот дурацкий алгоритм?), и Саша даже на секунду задумалась, не хочет ли она завести новое знакомство просто от скуки. Например, посмотреть на фотки членов в чат-рулетке, половить фриков в группах знакомств (переписки она скидывала девчонкам в общий чат — просто так, для смеха), но вместо этого ей неожиданно пришла в голову идея получше.

Зачем новое знакомство, если уже есть одно старое?

Как и большая часть подростков информационного века, Саша не очень ловко управлялась с функциями, завязанными на телефонные номера, но теоретически разве фейсбук не должен поддерживать такие бумерские штуки? Для поиска одноклассников родом из далеких восьмидесятых или еще какой-нибудь хрени, которой взрослые занимаются в интернете. Скопировать номер, воткнуть в адресную строку и…

Бинго.

Саша самодовольно ухмыльнулась. Не только ты хорош в выслеживании людей, любитель лимонада с сахарозаменителем.  
Как выглядит типовой профиль мужчины за тридцать в интернете? Много хреновых расфокусированных фоток с семейных застолий, иногда шутки категории Б, политика, еще политика, репосты из групп любимого хобби (но это редкий зверь, часто ли вы встречали мужчину среднего возраста с хобби, отличным от распития пива за футбольным матчем? Хорошо, если он на эти матчи еще выезжает). Саша заранее не ожидала ничего особо выдающегося, но все равно отчего-то разочарованно хмыкнула на мыльную аватарку профиля. Правило номер 1: мужчины за тридцать не умеют фотографироваться. Или это какое-то проклятие взросления, когда все твои друзья уже не в состоянии навести фокус объектива? Старческий тремор рук, видимо.

В графе «о себе» одно скромное упоминание места работы. Негусто. Саша пролистнула страницу вниз в надежде найти что-то еще. Стена обновляется едва ли раз в год (спасибо, что обошлось без дрянных шуточек из бесконечных клонов реддита), и единственное, что на ней есть — это фотографии. Саша ткнула наугад. Грайм и винтовка Springfield M1903 олдскульной снайперской версии. Саша заинтересованно пролистала вправо. Грайм и немецкий автомат HK416. Черт, у него фоток с оружием больше, чем у Саши с подругами в фотобоксе из торгового центра. И выглядит он почти таким же довольным.

Она чуть усмехнулась. Ладно, рассматривать стенку жабьего старикана оказалось веселее, чем она думала. Почти все фото в пустынном антураже, концентрация огнестрела в кадре зашкаливает, а значит, это… Big Sandy Shoot.

Биг Сэнди — крупнейший фестиваль огнестрельного оружия в США, святая Мекка любого ганфрика. Три дня в сердце аризонской пустыни, и ты насквозь пропитываешься запахом пороха и отвыкаешь вздрагивать при звуках пушечного выстрела. Саша никогда там не была, и, черт, наверное, даже никогда не побывает, но даже просто рассматривать фотографии было… волнующе. И эй, она же теперь знакома с парнем, который там был.

Саша потянулась к окошку сообщений, но вдруг остановилась. Что она делает? Хочет написать? Зачем? А главное, что? Она с сомнением посмотрела на адски пересвеченную фотку с револьвером S&W Magnum 500. Переслать ее типа «Эй, убойная штука, да?» или «А руку отдачей не сломало?» Нет, глупости какие-то.

Следующий пост фотографий годовой давности. Грайм уже не один — с ним улыбчивая жаба в армейской майке и пыльных карго-штанах. У жаб с половым диморфизмом вообще было туговато, но тяжелая русая коса, уложенная вокруг головы на какой-то славянский манер, указывала на пол однозначно. Подружка? Саша присмотрелась к пистолету в ее руках и присвистнула. H&K Mark 23. Подружка-киллерша?

— А ты какой-то непростой тип, да? — пробормотала Саша себе под нос, увлеченно роясь в фотографиях.

В 2017-м почти ничего про оружие: только полупрофессиональные снимки с какого-то праздника. Та же жаба с косой, но в невероятно помпезном платье эпохи барокко, и, признаться, форма ей идет куда больше. Саша немного заскучала, листая почти однотипные фотографии из какого-то ресторана, но общий смысл она уловила: у жабы свадьба. Первые пару снимков Саша даже думала, что с Граймом (так нелепо и потерянно он смотрелся в строгом костюме рядом с ней), но нет, счастливый жених обнаружился позже. Забавный салатово-зеленый жаб на полголовы меньше своей избранницы, но такой влюбленный и умилительный даже на фотографиях, что Саша немного прониклась простым земноводным счастьем. Надо же, все как у людей.

И все-таки немного неожиданно, что у Грайма есть друзья и какая-то социальная жизнь. За недолгое знакомство Саше он показался эдаким странноватым затворником, одиноким холостяком, долгими вечерами полирующим свой ствол (и это не случайная двусмысленность). Но нет, он обычный затворник и одинокий холостяк. Может, жабы в Сент-Джеймсе кончились, последнюю увел тот зеленый приятель.

В 2016-м все еще ничего особо интересного, а вот в 15-м… Ох, черт.

Это что, Мэтт Каррикер?

Мэтт Каррикер из «Разрушительного ранчо»?

Саша закусила уголок одеяла, чтобы не издать влюбленный фангерлский визг. Нет в Америке такого любителя оружия, кто не смотрел бы «Разрушительное ранчо». Граната-колотушка против плюшевого медведя в бронежилете? Самопальное пуленепробиваемое стекло? Ютуб не знает более качественного контента! Вся Сашина лента просто завалена видео Каррикера (где-то между ASMR и уроками макияжа от травести-див), а Грайм… он его знает?

Нет, такой повод для сообщения нельзя игнорировать!

«Познакомишь? :D»

Нет, как-то по-дурацки вышло. Может, удалить?

А, черт, он уже прочитал.

Саша бросила вопросительный взгляд на угол экрана. Полвторого ночи: старческая бессонница?

«привет»

Саша закатила глаза. Да-да, она не поздоровалась и все такое, можно ее не тыкать в это носом?

«можешь съездить в Кентукки на Machine Gun, он там бывает»

Какое разочарование. Опять все сама. Саша хмыкнула и забарабанила пальцами по экрану.

«Только если отвезешь»

«если с отпуском повезет, то поехали»

Саша оторопело моргнула. Что, серьезно? Вот так просто? Да нет, они же оба знают, что это что-то вроде вежливого флирта: он знает, что она никуда не поедет, а она знает, что он никуда ее не возьмет. Но подыгрывать весело.

«Чур, я на переднем сидении и выбираю музыку»

«ок»

Прекрасно, он использовал убийцу разговора. Намек ясен, старым жабам пора спать. Если Саша и расстроилась, то совсем чуть-чуть, но она была выше того, чтобы выдумывать темы для беседы и подпинывать дохлую клячу несостоявшегося полуночного чаттинга, если только…

О, он сам написал.

«а что ты слушаешь?»

Саша пару секунд тупо смотрела на экран, а потом усмехнулась. Кому-то тоже было очень скучно этой ночью.

«Будем слушать самых сладкоголосых и сопливых мальчиков, которые мне нравились в 13. Заранее выучи текст «Супер-любви», я люблю подпевать»

«я почему-то думал, что ты по андеграунду»

Саша удивленно хмыкнула. Вообще-то… вообще-то у нее в плейлисте действительно были Abney park (больше для эпатажа, чем для души), но он-то это с чего взял?

«Я не могу быть настолько предсказуема, лол»

«ты разрисовываешь стены граффити и постоянно язвишь. что тебе еще слушать?»

Ох, посмотрите на этого доморощенного знатока душ человеческих. Саша даже немного обиделась. Ее личность не может сводиться всего к двум чертам, какого хрена?

«И это все?»

Вообще-то она хотела что-то съязвить про его собственные музыкальные предпочтения, но черт, он же наверняка этого и ждет. Она правда производит такое поверхностное впечатление?

Грайм писал долго. Видимо, набирал и стирал, подбирая слова.

«это все, что ты успела мне показать»

Да ладно, такое сообщение можно было написать и быстрее. Саша-то ожидала простыню текста с оправданиями и восхвалением ее многогранной личности, но вообще-то он был прав. Она разрисовала его стену, много язвила, выставила себя расисткой и выдула почти весь лимонад — не лучшее начало знакомства. Оправдывает ее только то, что она вообще-то и не хотела знакомиться.

И сейчас не хочет. Просто ей скучно.

«Отвезешь в Кентукки, еще что-нибудь покажу»

Она не собиралась оправдываться за свое поведение, поэтому быстро свела все в шутку.

«в последний раз такие предложение мне поступали лет десять назад»

И три смеющихся смайлика. Немного перебор даже, на грани истеричности, но Саша сделала скидку на его почтенный возраст.

«Десять? Я думала, пятьдесят»

«Я не настолько стар»

Саша фыркнула.

«Тебе разве не сто?»

«а сколько тебе, 14?»

Ну, знаете ли!

«Вообще-то 16»

«40»

«Все равно старикан»

«а ты даже пива купить не можешь»

«Зато ты можешь. Поставишь в следующий раз вместо лимонада»

Он замолчал. Саша успела немного занервничать, но фейсбук чирикнул очередным сообщением.

«я сейчас выглянул в окно на случай, если ты опять красишь мою стену»

«Ахахаха. Нет, ты узнаешь об этом только утром >:D»

На самом деле она не планировала в ближайшее время возвращаться в пригород. Девчонок с собой брать точно нет смысла — повторять свой перформанс дважды на одном месте это моветон, и не объяснять же, что в этот раз все по взаимному согласию и с одобрения хозяина? Они не поймут. Да она сама себя уважать перестанет.

«так когда следующий раз?»

«Уже скучаешь?»

«пиво может не дождаться»

Саша улыбнулась. Глупо, но ее забавляло происходящее. Ночная переписка со взрослым жабьим мужиком без эротического подтекста? Почему бы и нет.

«тебе разве не нужно завтра в школу?»

«А тебе на работу?»

«я уже собираюсь ложиться»

«Ну и ложись, я тебя держу, что ли?»

Саша бросила быстрый взгляд на часы. Почти три. Ох, черт, а ведь и правда пора спать.

«спокойной ночи»

Ну, это уже как-то слишком. Одно дело: желать спокойной ночи подругам или парню, а полунезнакомая жаба точно обойдется. У нее, Саши, есть стандарты вообще-то.

Поэтому она не ответила.

Но немножко понадеялась, что он напишет утром. Просто так.

***  
Грайм не написал утром, но днем скинул какой-то мем про пулемет «Саша». Так про ее имя никто еще не шутил, поэтому Саша даже снизошла до ответа. А потом еще раз. И еще.

Они переписывались немного больше, чем приличествует знакомым, но дружбой по переписке это еще нельзя было назвать. Просто двум людям (ладно, человеку и амфибии) иногда было скучно, и они перебрасывались ни к чему не обязывающими шутками. Иногда подолгу беседовали о какой-то фигне, один раз Саша скинула фотку с тренировки, просто посмотреть на реакцию. Грайм сдержанно оценил ее тонус и снова увел беседу в сторону оружия. Что с него взять: жаба. Понимал бы он что в человеческой красоте.

Раз он напомнил про свое предложение съездить пострелять, Саша уклончиво пообещала подумать. Не то, чтобы ей не хотелось, но начало сентября ознаменовывалось открытием спортивного сезона, требующим всего ее чирлидерского внимания, а перенесенная в очередной раз вечеринка Конни и Бонни все-таки собиралась состояться в пятницу.

Пора обналичивать кэш.


	6. Chapter 6

Фаза 0. Подготовка

Саша не любила техно, зато оно шикарно заходило под амфетамин.

Сабвуфер долбил в пол, заставляя его вибрировать и дрожать, передавая дрожь через ноги прямо в заходящееся тахикардией сердце. У амфетаминщиков были огромные зрачки и непреодолимое желание самовыражаться: их было совсем немного, но они занимали собой как будто бы все пространство, хватая за руки, крича в уши и эпилептически сотрясаясь в подобии танца (а как еще танцевать под рваные ритмы индустриального авангарда?).

За ними было забавно наблюдать.

Вечеринка разогревалась быстро, во многом благодаря атмосфере наркотического рейва. Пахло травкой и водкой, которую мешали с пакетированным соком и порошками, совсем немного — потом и полубессознательным сексом в отключке. Долбили, конечно, не все: кто-то пришел выпить и потанцевать в состоянии умеренно измененного спиртом сознания, кто-то вовсе испуганно сидел в углу, не рассчитав собственные силы и испугавшись творящейся вакханалии. Саше даже было немного их жалко, потому что когда-то она сама сидела в углу с напуганной до полусмерти Энн и пыталась ее успокоить. Немного, но не настолько, чтобы подходить и помогать.

Она сама еще была чистой, даже не пригубившей тяжелой соко-водочной пародии на пунш. И вообще-то это было охренительно тяжело, потому что выносить всю эту утратившую человеческий облик толпу трезвой положительно невозможно. Идиотски-счастливые, искаженные предоргазменной мукой спидов лица; отрешенно-восторженные от травки красные глаза; тела, изломанные в угаре MDMA и более всего — бессмысленные, животные движения не знающих меры залитых по самое горло водкой подростков. От толпы хотелось держаться подальше, но Саша ждала своего человека и не могла выйти подышать во двор, только сбежать на второй этаж, облюбованный для траходрома, но относительно тихий.

На дисплее телефона время: двадцать минут пополуночи. Девчонки уже спят, она отмазалась от них какой-то глупостью вроде похода в кино с родителями, но без них в этом Содоме было немного одиноко. Саша лениво пролистнула ленту до последнего увиденного поста и, окончательно отчаявшись, коротко написала Грайму.

«Я в гостях у ребят, у которых тебе определенно стоит спросить, как ухаживать за лужайкой»

Блеск. Она на домашней рейв-вечеринке обсуждает стрижку газона.

«ночевка у подруг?»

Он вообще когда-нибудь спит?

«Ага, конечно, лол»

Саша сняла быстрое селфи, демонстративно ухватив в кадр вызывающе сексуальный наряд, и переслала вместе с сообщением.

«вечеринка?»

«Нет, в карнавал с мамой играем. Серьезно, чел?»

— Саша! Ты не веселишься!

Саша вздрогнула и оторвала взгляд от смартфона.

Это Бонни: в ее голосе напускная игривая капризность оскорбленной хозяйки вечера. Саша отсалютовала ей пластиковым стаканчиком с апельсиновым соком (проще было уже держать что-то в руках, чем постоянно отнекиваться от предложений косяка и бокала).  
Бонни величественно подплыла к ней: шесть футов роста школьной баскетболистки, уродливое платье в пайетках, и здоровые, не блестящие и не выкаченные глаза. Чистая. Бонни смерила Сашу оценивающим взглядом (три слоя макияжа по заветам Лизы Элдридж, сексуально-вызывающий шелковый наряд), Саша ответила ей тем же. Это было старое противостояние, но холодное и не привлекающее внимания, как датско-канадская война за остров Ганса.

Несмотря на то, что негласной королевой школьных вечеринок была признана Саша (во многом благодаря шикарному бассейну с гидромассажем), Конни и Бонни уверенно дышали ей в затылок. Во-первых, они были лесбиянками. Во-вторых, они были красивыми лесбиянками — сочетанием настолько гормонально-убойным, что выращенные на порно несовершеннолетние школьные ловеласы или ощущали своим долгом вклиниться к ним третьими, или (получив от Бонни легкое сотрясение и перелом носовой перегородки) хотя бы посмотреть, как они зажимают друг друга по углам. И, наконец, в-третьих, обе смогли разыграть вокруг своих отношений такую мыльную оперу, что она не приедалась уже второй год и многих девчонок заставила свернуть с проторенной дорожки гетеросексуальности. В сторону гетерогибкости: сложно ожидать от шестнадцатилетних подростков какой-то определенности в своих сексуальных предпочтениях. Саша и сама попробовала пару раз, и ей было… норм. Она не жалела о своем опыте, но Энн продолжала иногда целовать ее загривок, там, где мурашки, как будто бы их полупьяный пижамный петтинг что-то значил.

Но Бонни, разумеется, не интересовал Сашин сексуальный опыт, хотя Сашу это безотчетно обижало, как ее обижало любое проявление пренебрежения к ее персоне. Она бы предпочла, чтобы рослая девица хотя бы из вежливости проявила к ней свой лесбийский интерес, но та была слишком увлечена выстраиванием своей скандально-мелодраматичной репутации и попытками обойти Сашу на поприще хозяйки вечеринок.

— Тебе у нас не нравится? — Бонни поддерживала игривый тон, но Саша отчетливо слышала за ним металлическое позвякивание угрозы.

— У родителей Конни шикарный дом, — уклончиво ответила она после непродолжительной паузы. — Даже жаль, что его разнесут к концу вечера.

Бонни бросила на нее вопросительный взгляд. Саша усмехнулась.

— Да брось, водка и экстази? Надеюсь, вы отложили денег хотя бы на клининг.

Бонни недовольно дернула плечом. Она в своем лесботандеме не была мозговым центром, но Конни уже явно где-то плела растафарианские браслетики дружбы над бонгом и не могла прийти на помощь к подруге.

— Так почему ты не внизу? — (Саша чуть скривилась: она не понимала смысла этой светской беседы, но уйти, сославшись на занятость, было некуда). — Ждешь кого-то?

Намек толще некуда: она на втором этаже, за дверью хозяйской спальни прямо за спиной наверняка кого-то сношают в наркотическом угаре. Но Саша не собиралась давать Бонни повода для сплетен.

— Жду, но… не в этом смысле. Парень с моим заказом опаздывает.

Бонни деланно сочувственно покачала головой и прицыкнула языком.

— Ты ведь уже довольно давно одна?

— Полгода. Это подкат? — (она прекрасно знала, что нет).

— Ты красотка, но я занята, — Бонни жеманно хихикнула, Саша вежливо улыбнулась в ответ на лесть.

Ей не хотелось продолжать беседу, и она, извинившись, вернулась вниз, в сердце маленького домашнего рейва. Кто-то схватил ее за руку и проорал в ухо, указывая на дверь, Саша вырвалась, брезгливо отряхнула ладонь, но все-таки бросила взгляд в указанном направлении и облегченно выдохнула. Мэтт уже здесь.

— Какого хрена, Мэтт?! — Саша прорывалась сквозь толпу, расталкивая людей локтями.

Мэтт виновато улыбнулся и нервно запустил ладонь в пушистую нестриженую шевелюру.

— Ты принес? — Саша скрестила руки на груди.

Мэтт кивнул и почему-то воровато оглянулся.

— Пойдем в туалет? — спросил он, но Саша мотнула головой.

— Зачем? Все уже угашенные, просто отдай и все!

Она едва перекрикивала музыку, но он наверняка умел читать по губам. На длинном хрящеватом пальце — крохотный клочок картонки с ярким рисунком.

Марка.

— И все?

— Ее хватит, честно.

Саша недовольно прищурилась, разглядывая свою покупку. Всего лишь бумажка.

— Ее надо положить на язык или что?

Мэтт кивнул и настойчиво сунул марку ей в лицо.

— Фу, ты ее грязными руками держал, а я должна в рот положить?

По движению его губ Саша поняла, что он что-то пробормотал (наверняка похабное, она сама уже придумала минимум три шутки, совмещающие тему грязи и рта), но на конфликт идти не хотела.

Она пришла сюда за своей маркой и итак ждала слишком долго.

В сумочке телефон, помада и сто долларов мелкими купюрами, из них она отсчитала нужную сумму и протянула Мэтта. Ей отдали ее бумажку: на плотном картоне резвился напечатанный розовый единорог с большими красными глазами. Ребячество какое-то.

Просто положить на язык и все?

Саша оглянулась, но Мэтта уже и след простыл. Она пожала плечами, если он ее обманул, она все равно знает, где его найти.

На вкус как бумага.

Фаза 1. Прием

Через пятнадцать минут, когда Саша уже решила, что ее надули, ее бросило в жар. Спертый воздух плохо проветриваемой и слишком многолюдной гостиной начал давить на грудь. Стало жарко, очень жарко и потливо, захотелось пить, но пафосные цыпочки, не пьющие водку чистоганом, уже выжрали весь сок. Саша налила себе воды из-под крана и жадно выпила весь стакан, утирая со лба горячечный нездоровый пот. Руки тряслись.

Так и должно быть? А где веселые галлюцинации?

Холодная сталь раковины приятно холодила ладони. Саша прикрыла глаза, пытаясь унять поднимающуюся откуда-то изнутри дрожь, как от холодного озноба. Нужно было на чем-то сконцентрироваться, отвлечься от утраты контроля. Тяжелый индастриал эмбиент уже почти не раздражал слух, как не раздражает стук колес поезда во время долгой поездки, но если прислушаться к неровному ритму какой-то мрачной фабрики, то можно услышать…

Гармонию?

Механический скрежет проникал под кожу, разбегался по венам до самого сердца, до самого мозга. Саша вдруг поняла. Как она не слышала этого раньше? Ноты сладостно лились в пространстве, связывались с тонкими ниточками реальности — говорят, это одномерные струны, звучание которых порождает мир, и Саша видела это так ясно и отчетливо, что прямо сейчас могла объяснить теорию струн самому Джону Шварцу. Теплая волна радости затопила ее, поднялась откуда-то из живота и согрела до самых кончиков пальцев, хотелось смеяться, и жить, и быть счастливой. Мир состоял из света и хаоса, настолько упорядоченного в своей хаотичности, что хотелось плакать от умиления и благодарности такому подарку вселенной. Саша знала, что это всего лишь трип, она вовсе не сошла с ума, но черт, почему она не пробовала кислоту раньше? Так просто — маленькая бумажка, уже скатавшаяся во рту во влажный шарик, который надо бы выплюнуть, но слюна отчего-то такая вязкая, как перед рвотным позывом, что лучше, наверное, просто его проглотить. Саша кружила по кухне, касаясь руками каждой ложки, каждого недопитого стакана, и наслаждалась тем, как изменяется их форма, как трехмерное пространство насыщается новыми объемами, которым еще не придумали название, но она, Саша, обязательно придумает, и оно будет таким зеленым и немного клубничным.

К ней подходили люди, она улыбалась им и звала тоже посмотреть на хрен-знает-скольки-мерную ложку, люди отчего-то отказывались, но обнимали ее и согласно кивали на клубнично-зеленое название. Саше хотелось всем раздать по марке, чтобы они наконец ПОНЯЛИ, но Мэтт уже куда-то делся, да и черт с ним. Если сконцентрироваться на музыке, то сознание приятно бултыхалось в теплых волнах гармонии, можно было играть со стаканчиками, которые смешно растекались в пальцах, как часы на картине Дали, а если заглянуть в себя, то внутри найдешь солнце, настоящее теплое солнце, живое, яркое, его можно погладить пальцем, и оно немного смеется, и Саша немного смеялась вслед.

Фаза 2. Пик

Солнце немного жжется, но это всего лишь трип, верно? Это не вечно, это пройдет, можно поспать или попить кофе, чтобы быстрее выгнать из мозговых клеток кислотную дрянь — Саша не была дурой, она могла позаботиться о себе.

Внутри нее становилось неуютно. Саша выскользнула из своего маленького транса и попыталась переключиться на что-то другое, но мир вокруг стремительно начал менять форму. Слишком быстро! Стены вспыхивали цветами и птицами, и гремели трубами, и оплывали, как свечи, наплывали на нее восковыми волнами, некуда бежать. Бежать? Зачем ей бежать, это ведь всего лишь трип, всего лишь…

БЕЖАТЬ.

Внутри нее — шторм, а лодку сознания швырнуло о скалы. Секундный страх превратился в ужас, в ужас настолько всеобъемлющий и химически чистый, что даже Лавкрафт не смог бы описать его в своих романах. Саша не могла с ним справиться. Ее железная воля ничего не значила в мире расколотого сознания и плывущих огненных стен.

Она была одна-одна-одна, с нее содрали кожу и мясо, проломили ей грудь и сердце, маленькое и трепыхающееся, осталось у всех на виду — незащищенное, уязвимое. Ее тело рассыпалось в песок, она сама всего лишь песчинка на фоне вселенной, вселенной, которая ее ненавидит.

Деперсонализация.

Невозможно нащупать свое «Я», когда не видны его границы, когда все вокруг — это один большой водоворот событий, чувств, предметов и переживаний. Саша теряла рассудок.

Она сходила с ума, сходила с ума, сходила с ума…

Огромный ластик стирал ее идентичность слой за слоем, не оставляя ничего, кроме боли и безголосого крика несуществующего, нерожденного существа. Осколки сознания резали пальцы и выпадали из рук, Саша собирала себя воедино, рыдая от ужаса. Она куда-то шла, натыкаясь на стены и людей, она вцеплялась обнаженными до кости руками в чьи-то холодные мертвые руки. Стены давили, ей нужен был воздух. Саша толкнула дверь грудью, упала на крыльцо, но даже не почувствовала боли в груди, потому что небо — холодная, бесприютная перевернутая чаша неба — смотрела на нее тысячью злобных глаз, вымаргивающих ей кодом Морзе.

Она сошла с ума.

Телефон был сделан из пластилина. Что она хочет сделать? Он растекается в пальцах, а вместе с ним — остатки рассудка, но Саше нужно позвать на помощь, пожалуйста, ей нужен кто-то, кто отвезет ее в больницу или в морг, потому что она сошла с ума, она умирает, она больше никогда не станет нормальной, за что ей это, за что, за что?

БЕЖАТЬ.

Ей страшно. Так, как не было никогда. За ней следили глаза, они смотрели на нее с неба и из пустых мертвых окон нераскупленных домов. Саша брела, спотыкаясь, по пустым улицам свежеотстроенного района коттеджей, пытаясь убежать, скрыться от преследования, от самой себя, искалеченной, выпотрошенной. Минотавр из лабиринта разрубал ее тело на куски, собирал и снова разрубал, и снова, и снова, она никогда не сбежит из этого кошмара, она навечно заперта в своей боли, в своем недуге, пропитанная кислотой бумажка сломала ей мозг, и она теперь будет пускать слюни в белой палате с мягкими стенами, обколотая транквилизаторами, только пожалуйста, пусть это закончится, пусть закончится…

Наверное, она плакала, потому что лицо горело от ветра. Она осталась одна, она всегда была одна, на пустых улицах, в пустом городе, в пустом доме, где никто не ждет, никто не любит, и никогда не любил, и теперь ее тоже нет, она тоже пустая. Никого нет, никто не пришел, никто не придет.

Ноги подкосились сами. Унявшийся было тремор вернулся, разбил ее тело паралитической дрожью. Саша упала на тротуар, ободрав колени, и она знала, что глаза, которые смотрят на нее с неба, злобно хохочут, глумятся над ней, маленькой и больной. Она больше никогда не сможет встать. Тело капитулировало так же, как и рассудок, рассыпалось прахом, развеялось ветром, остался только тихий скулеж, не крик даже, а вой умирающего зверя.

Она умирала.

Сначала сошла с ума. А теперь умирала.

Ее убила бумажка с нарисованным розовым единорогом. Чем занимались единороги в древние времена? Протыкали рогами сердца и пили человеческую кровь.

Фаза 3. Плато

— Саша!

Это ее имя? Нет, у нее нет имени: она больше не человек. Она песчинка в океане Времени, вырванная из тела душа, которую сожрут смеющиеся глаза неба.

— Саша?

Ее взяли за руку холодные мертвые руки. Саша закричала.

— Ох, черт. Эй, эй, хватит!

Она уже слышала этот голос. Саша открыла глаза. На нее в упор смотрели два круглых нечеловеческих глаза: слепой и гнилушечно-желтый.

Имя всплыло само собой, как будто принесенное в ее голову ветром.

— Грайм?

Он сидел перед ней на корточках с опасливой тревогой, написанной на плоской морде. Забавно, но сумасшедшая Саша прекрасно считывала эмоции амфибии.

— Ты же не пьяна. Под чем ты?

У Саши тряслись руки, но она все равно протянула одну, чтобы несмело коснуться пальцами жабьего плеча. Холодное. Но реальное.

— Саша, что ты принимала?

Она сглотнула.

— Кислоту…

Грайм обреченно вздохнул. Не зло, не раздраженно, а действительно устало и обреченно. Почему он здесь? Почему не злится?

— Давай я отвезу тебя домой.

Домой! В энцефалопатический изрешеченный кислотным трипом мозг вонзилась очередная игла страха. Только не домой! Там мама, она ее увидит такой, она увидит, дома холодно, господи, как там холодно…

Саша вцепилась в Граймово плечо пальцами и мелко-мелко затрясла головой.

— Только не домой… не надо…

Он оторопело моргнул, но вдруг согласно кивнул ей и каким-то своим мыслям. Он думал, и ему не нравились его мысли, но он был живой, и он был рядом, и если трогать чужую руку, то и собственное тело как-то собирается воедино из песчаной дюны в песчаного человечка из детских куличей.

— Ладно, я постелю тебе на диване, — Грайму не нравилась эта идея, но больше всего он почему-то боялся ее, Саши. — Или, может, есть какие-то друзья, которые тебя заберут?

Саша помотала головой. Она не могла заявиться в тихий спящий дом Бунчуй в таком виде, не могла потревожить покой четы Ву, не могла вернуться к семье. У нее не было никого. Она сходила с ума на пустой улице в пять часов утра, а единственным существом, которое могло ей помочь, была старая жаба.

Грайм устало хрустнул шеей и протянул Саше руку. Она даже не сразу поняла, чего он от нее хочет: тупо пялилась на пальцы с вырванными когтями, пока он сам, тихо ворча, не взял ее за запястье и не потянул, помогая встать.

— До машины-то дойдешь?

Идти было тяжело, но вполне возможно. Саша плелась еле-еле, боль в рассаженных коленках неожиданно дала о себе знать. Грайм не торопил, просто вел ее под локоть к своему доджу и ничего не говорил. Открыл ей дверь, чуть подтолкнул, помогая усесться на переднее сидение, и даже сам пристегнул, как совсем несмышленого ребенка. Саша даже не возражала: она была слишком занята собиранием своего расколотого рассудка воедино.

Страх немного отступил. Нет, он все еще был с ней, сидел рядом, как верный пес, касался холодным носом обнаженной кожи, заставляя снова и снова переживать безумие пика бэд трипа. Сейчас Саша могла дать название тому, что с ней происходило, но это не помогало ей справиться с тревогой, которая, казалось, теперь останется с ней навсегда.

— Как ты меня нашел?

Они куда-то ехали: Саша не успела заметить, когда они тронулись и как далеко уже от дома Конни.

— У тебя телефон автоматически геолокацию на фото ставит, — сухо ответил Грайм, бросая на нее короткий обеспокоенный взгляд. Боялся.

— И ты приехал? Ночью? Просто так?

— Ты написала мне очень емкое сообщение в четыре часа утра, знаешь ли.

— Правда?

Саша нахмурилась. Она помнила пластилиновый телефон, утекающий из пальцев, помнила, что просила помощи, но почему у него? Какой помощи?

— Что… что я написала?

— Что ты умираешь. И что на тебя смотрят глаза.

Глаза. Желудок скрутило в сухом болезненном спазме. Саша чуть наклонила голову и посмотрела в окно. Небо серело приближающимся рассветом, но никаких голодных глаз на нем не было. Только голуби и облака.

Только голуби и облака.

Они доехали в молчании. Саша немного отошла: руки-ноги слушались. Она вышла из машины сама, но не отвергла предложенный локоть, чтобы подержаться. У нее просто не было сил ни язвить, ни блюсти какую-то дурацкую гордость.

Раньше ей было бы любопытно осмотреть интерьер, оценить хозяина по убранству дома, но сейчас абсолютно насрать. Стены не натекали на нее расплавленным воском. Грайм немного суетился: усадил ее на диван и убежал за постельным бельем, ил заваривать чай, или переодеваться самому — Саша не следила. Но когда он пропадал из поля зрения, тревога усиливалась. Он ушел? Бросил ее, оставил? А, нет, вот же, принес какой-то клетчатый плед. Снова ушел. Она одна, она осталась одна…

А если узнает мама?

А если она навсегда останется шизофреничкой?

Это необратимо. Она сломана, сломана бумажкой с нарисованным единорогом…

Грайм заметил, что она не берет плед, и накрыл ее сам. И Саше надо было бы испытывать благодарность или хотя бы смущение, но она не чувствовала ничего, кроме неясной тревоги и подкатывающей голодной тошноты.

— В интернете написано, что тебя надо накормить, — сообщил Грайм, выглядывая из дверного проема. — Но чем-то легким. Чай и шоколадку будешь?

На его лбу раскрылся третий желтый глаз. Саша с отчетливым ужасом поняла, что галлюцинации ее не оставили, и вдруг тихо, но неостановимо расплакалась.

— Черт.

Грайм сделал к ней осторожный шаг и замер, ожидая реакции.

— У тебя… у тебя третий глаз… — Саша немного заикалась, сглатывая прорывающиеся всхлипы.

— Где? — глуповато переспросил жаб, но потом спохватился. — Нет, нету. Точно нет.

— Это теперь навсегда? Я теперь сумасшедшая?

И сама для себя она знала ответ: да. Это теперь навсегда. Она теперь уродица, больная, шизофреничка, ее заберут в больницу, ее будут обкалывать ядом, и никто и никогда не вспомнит о ней больше, не придет навестить, и мама… мама тоже не придет, как не пришла тогда…

Саша размазывала по лицу слезы совершенно некрасивым жестом, но как же ей было на это наплевать. Грайм в растерянности помялся пару секунд, а затем сел рядом и неловко погладил ее по вздрагивающей спине.

— Нет, не навсегда. Трип где-то шесть часов длится, я только что прочитал. Как давно ты приняла?

— Когда тебе фотку послала и еще через полчаса где-то… не помню.

Грайм увлеченно закопался в телефон, обрадованный тем, что может занять себя чем-то полезным. Но его ладонь продолжала машинально гладить Сашу через плед.

— Еще пару часов потерпи, и все пройдет, — успокаивающе сообщил он и, спохватившись, убрал руку с ее спины. — Может, тебе поспать? Я на диване постелю.

Саша мотнула головой. Она не хотела спать. Тревога сжирала ее изнутри, сон не шел — хотелось лечь, свернуться калачиком и постараться не существовать.

— С тобой еще посидеть или сделать чай?

Почти шесть часов утра субботнего дня. Старый жаб сидит с ней, обдолбанной наркоманкой, мешающей ему спать, и участливо интересуется, хочет ли она чай или поболтать.

— Почему? — вопрос, заданный в голове, сам сорвался с языка.

— Что почему?

— Почему ты это делаешь?

Он не улавливал витиеватый полет ее болезненной мысли.

— Почему я?..

— Ты приехал ночью. Забрал меня. Сидишь и ждешь, когда меня попустит.

Грайм развел руками.

— Потому что ты попросила. Серьезно, ты написала мне, что умираешь, в четыре часа утра, что я должен был сделать, бросить тебя? А потом полиция нашла бы твой труп, отследила последние сообщения и взяла меня за жабры, мол, как это я допустил такое.

Он, наверное, пытался неловко пошутить, но Сашу почему-то все равно болезненно кольнул такой шкурный интерес.

— Взял бы и уехал, — буркнула она, закутываясь в плед — он немного пах пылью. — Видел же, что не умираю.

— Считай, что это акт гражданской сознательности.

Почему так обидно? Грайм немного поерзал, почувствовав, видимо, что перегнул с холодной расчетливостью.

— А еще мы собирались на полигон, — наконец, добавил он.

Уже лучше.

— Тебе что, больше не с кем?

— В это время года — да.

Саша тихо фыркнула. Беседа немного отвлекала ее от мрачных мыслей, возвращая былую ядовитую живость. Но немного: все-таки она чувствовала себя виноватой. И капельку благодарной.

— А как же та жаба с фоток?

Грайм вопросительно приподнял бровь. Саша пояснила:

— Ну, с фоток. Такая, знаешь, винного, что ли, цвета. У нее еще пятна синие. Тоже любит стволы, и ты гулял на ее свадьбе с салатовым парнем.

— А, Брэддок. Она хорошая подруга, но еще действующая военная. Ей сейчас не до меня.

— А больше у тебя друзей нет?

Грайм криво усмехнулся.

— Ты явно чувствуешь себя лучше, да? Принесу тебе все-таки шоколадку.

Очень грубый уход от ответа, но Саша не стала допытываться. Зачем бередить раны одинокому старикану? Скажи спасибо, что он с тобой возится, потому что будь у него жена и дети, так бы ты и сидела, Саша, у мусорных баков, пока окончательно не свихнулась бы от своего трипа.

Солнце уже поднялось. Окна гостиной выходили на восток, и светлее всего комната была самым ранним утром. В косых искристо-желтых солнечных лучах плясали пылинки, свет бликами ложился на экран большого плоского телевизора, на старенький мебельный гарнитур с мягкий обивкой, на старомодные, тяжелые платяные шкафы, в которых можно было спрятать не один жабий скелет. Обстановка не спартанская, но какая-то нежилая, неуютная. Только плед вот, нестираный, но зато в бодрую лесорубскую клеточку, добавлял какого-то цвета и тепла. Саша завернулась в него еще плотнее, подобрала под себя колени и носом уткнулась в пыльные складки ткани.

И все-таки здорово, что у Грайма никого нет. Прямо как у нее. Поэтому она может сидеть у него в гостиной в шесть утра и ловить глюки.

— Чай, — с какой-то легкой торжественностью заявил жаб, вплывая в комнату.

Из огромной полулитровой кружки-супницы одиноко торчал хвостик чайного пакетика.

— Зеленый? — спросила Саша.

— Черный.

— С сахаром?

— С сорбитом.

Она вздохнула.

— А шоколадка?

Грайм с готовностью протянул ей шоколадный батончик сникерс.

Саша взяла горячую кружку ладонями, завернутыми в плед. Пить не хотелось, но хотя бы просто держать в пальцах что-то тяжелое и теплое, уютное и оставляющее послевкусие заботы, было приятно.

— Знаешь, мне было сегодня капец как хреново, — поделилась она, аккуратно дуя на чай.

— Я заметил. Хочешь рассказать?

Саша на секунду задумалась, а затем кивнула. Она хотела. Ей это было нужно.

— Короче, там была ложка клубнично-зеленого измерения…


End file.
